


Die Loreley Getan

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Human Anakin/Mermaid Obi-Wan, Human Qui-Gon/Human Obi-Wan, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 水里的人鱼尽力游到离安纳金最近的地方，嘴里似乎说着什么，安纳金注意到那两个词是“奎刚”。欧比旺见安纳金没有反应，以为他没有看懂，于是向前够着手臂在玻璃上划出奎刚字样的形状，安纳金轻微地点了点头，欧比旺这才放下心来，松了一口气的样子摆动着尾巴又回到原地。“你不问问你的情况吗？你快要死了。”玻璃水缸阻断了他的话音传到欧比旺那里，他看见那双碧绿的眼眸露出有些疑惑的样子，走进了一些，挂在墙壁上的火光清晰的照亮安纳金的脸，他看着水缸里被锁住的人，语气里充满陌生又冷漠，他一字一句地告诉里面的人。“绞刑就在三天后，欧比旺。”“你就要死了。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·人鱼obi，主AO，有QO注意，人鱼肉在后期  
> ·人鱼梗，小妈梗，又雷又ooc，慎看！  
> ·分上中下，肉在中和下  
> 警告：本篇主要感情倾向是obk，但是Qob和obk都有感情描写和不可描述的部分，请AO和QO的朋友都注意了！

安纳金独自坐在大厅中央的王座上，脸上已经有了明显厌倦的神色。

台阶下正在向这位新继位的君主献殷勤的大臣说完一番话后久久没有得到回应。他悄悄地抬起眼想观察安纳金，却突然被那人陌生的眼神定在了原地。

王座上的人俯视他，漫不经心毫不在意，冷漠，甚至厌恶。大臣不敢多看，又立刻低下头，额头上开始冒出冷汗，他原本从没有在那双充满友好直率的眼睛里见过这样的神色。他意识到他错误的估计了自己的新任君主。

安纳金不想再在这里浪费时间，他环视了一圈大厅里的人，开口说道。

“我清楚站在这里的你们所有人的想法，我先告诉你们，也许你们觉得我父亲亲善，宽厚，但是不要把同样的想法放在我这里。如果你们现在没有什么真正需要汇报的东西了，那就散了吧。”

说完后大厅一片寂静，安纳金站起身来，从行礼的众多大臣中穿过，头也不回地离开了宫殿。

“真的没有想到王子殿下的性情会变了这么多。”

“国王病倒得如此突然，而且还出了那样的皇室丑闻——”

“嘘——！”大臣指了指还未走远的小国王的背影，另外一人立刻噤了声。知道安纳金的背影彻底消失在宫殿的转角后，两人才长吁一口气。

“我很意外今天居然没人敢提出人鱼的那件事。”

“看那个样子谁敢说啊，不过处刑大概是迟早的事了。”

 

安纳金走在地牢昏暗的长廊中，他知道那些人在想什么，那些人在他的王座边低着头一副恭顺唯诺的样子——确切地说那是奎刚的王座。他的养父，现在正躺在卧榻上昏迷不醒。安纳金敢确定把奎刚害成这样的人就是那群低着头中的某个人。

脚步停在一扇大门前，这里是地牢最深处的地方，几乎没有什么犯人有资格关押过在这里。

“把门打开。”

听到安纳金的话，守门的两个侍卫怔愣了一下，“可是大公爵说过——”

“现在帕尔帕廷是你们的国王了吗？”

两个侍卫颤抖了一下，意识到自己说了什么错话，立刻退到两边去把沉重的大门的拉开。随着侍卫吃力的动作，金属大门的活动榫发出刺耳的声音，幽暗的水光一点点透了出来。金属门才刚刚打开了一人通过的距离，安纳金就走了进去。

“没有我的指令谁也不许靠近这里。”

侍卫低着头不敢去看牢房里的景象，他们飞快地点着头就关上了大门。

人鱼的诅咒。人鱼的出现会带来灾祸，看见它们的人无一幸免。

安纳金嘲笑出声。在这之前甚至就在几天前，你们这些人看见他还报以微笑，还向他问候，他在这里相安无事生活了13年，突然就变成了你们口中灾祸的来源。

牢房的墙壁地面上满是反射着昏黄的水光倒映，淋漓的碎块随着水的波动而摇摇晃晃。这些景象全都来自房间中央的玻璃水缸，水缸不算大，但是很高，几乎顶到了牢房的顶。安纳金都不知道他们是用了什么方法把他关在这里的。

也许他都没有挣扎。安纳金想。他来到水缸前，手掌覆上透明的玻璃面，注视着被关在里面的人。

“是不是，欧比旺。”

 

水里的人，或者说，人鱼，终于注意到牢房里的动静睁开了眼睛，当他看清来人的长相时突然激动了起来，晃动着尾巴想靠近玻璃前的人，没有想到却被拷脖子上的镣铐拉了回去。

蓝色的鱼尾在水缸中划出一个弧线又回到了原处，欧比旺脸上露出痛苦的表情，鱼尾蜷缩着，他双手附在镣铐上似乎想让颈部的空间多一点。安纳金顺着镣铐的锁链看过去，粗重的锁链那头被拴在水缸的顶部——一块沉重的铁块。

他们真的想杀了欧比旺。如果我晚回来一天的话。安纳金想。

水里的人鱼尽力游到离安纳金最近的地方，嘴里似乎说着什么，安纳金注意到那两个词是“奎刚”。

欧比旺见安纳金没有反应，以为他没有看懂，于是向前够着手臂在玻璃上划出奎刚字样的形状，安纳金轻微地点了点头，欧比旺这才放下心来，松了一口气的样子摆动着尾巴又回到原地。

“你不问问你的情况吗？你快要死了。”

玻璃水缸阻断了他的话音传到欧比旺那里，他看见那双碧绿的眼眸露出有些疑惑的样子，走进了一些，挂在墙壁上的火光清晰的照亮安纳金的脸，他看着水缸里被锁住的人，语气里充满陌生又冷漠，他一字一句地告诉里面的人。

“绞刑就在三天后，欧比旺。”

“你就要死了。”

 

————

 

我就要死了吗？

海水一股一股地涌入鼻腔口腔，安纳金看着自己离海面越来越远。早知道应该好好听奎刚的话学游泳的。

呼吸被海水一点点淹没，安纳金缓缓闭上眼睛。

“人类小孩？”

不知道是不是错觉，安纳金听见黑暗里有个声音，悦耳动听。

“撑着点小家伙。”

他听到那个声音对他说，然后嘴唇上就附上了两片柔软，氧气被送进自己的口腔，安纳金稍稍恢复了一些意识。他感觉到自己被抱着向上浮去，身体的压迫感渐渐消失。

安纳金挣扎着睁开眼睛，阳光透过海水打在救起他的那个人身上，他只来得及看到那人在海水中浮动的金发，他转过来着急的看着安纳金，碧绿的眼眸在水里美的像宝石一样，。

也许这是来接他去天国的天使。安纳金想，小时候妈妈告诉过他，人如果死了就会有美丽的天使来接他。

原来传说是真的。安纳金想把去摸摸他，可是下一秒眼前又陷入一片黑暗之中。

 

“安纳金！安纳金醒醒！”

“哇”地一口吐出肺里的积水，安纳金咳嗽着醒了过来。

“安纳金！你让皇宫上下的人都着急疯了。”肩膀被两只有力的大手箍住，他这才发现是他的养父找到了他，奎刚正焦急万分地看着他。

气管里还有些海水呛得安纳金说不出话，但他还是很激动地告诉奎刚，“是天使，是天使救了我……咳——”

奎刚愣了半秒随即笑了起来，他把小小的安纳金揽进怀里，手掌帮他拍着背脊让他把水咳出来，“安尼，这次我就不追究你偷偷跑出宫殿的事了，你没出事比什么都重要，知道吗？”

安纳金怯怯地去看奎刚，点了点头。奎刚欣慰地揉了一把他的头发，抱着他站了起来，奎刚嘴里还在说着什么让安纳金去学游泳的事，可是安纳金的注意力却被不远处的礁石吸引了过去。

他看见礁石后面被风吹动的金发，是那个人！安纳金瞪大了眼睛，刚想喊出声，却看见那人推了一把礁石向后跳去。

安纳金看呆了。

那人被发现时惊慌而微微张大的眼睛，白皙匀称的上半身，那在阳光下反射着美丽光彩的蓝色鳞片，还有那条蓝绿色长长的鱼尾。

“是……人鱼…….”安纳金呆呆地看着泛着波浪的海面，它消失的地方。反应过来的安纳金在奎刚背上挣扎起来，小手拍打着身下的人，“奎刚——快放我下来！你看，是人鱼！”

安纳金闹腾得奎刚差点没抱住他，一把揪住又要掉进水里的小男孩。奎刚再次把他架到脖子上，拍拍安纳金的小腿让他安分一些，“好吧安尼，你说有就有。”

男孩焦急地低下头看着自己高大的养父，“是真的有，我看见他了，而且刚刚也是人鱼救我上来的，他还亲……了我一下。”声音越来越小，到后面只剩涨红着一张小脸不说话。

奎刚无奈地笑着，“好好好，我们先回去换身干净衣服，还得让医生给你好好检查一下，以后你还会有机会来见他的。”

“真的吗？”

“当然是真的，前提是你得先学会游泳。”

头顶的男孩嘴里发出不服气的哼哼唧唧，伴随着奎刚温柔的笑声，一大一小的身影在海滩上慢慢走向不远处的城堡。

 

安纳金没有忘记奎刚承诺给他的，“以后你还会有机会来见他”，虽然奎刚根本不相信他所说的人鱼的事，只当是安纳金在溺水时出现的幻觉。

不过奎刚也没有忘记让安纳金再到海边去的前提。可是几个月过去了安纳金还是没有学会游泳，宫里的佣人们都纷纷议论，替安纳金惋惜，科洛桑是个临海的国家，在这里游泳可以说是每个人生下来就会的技能，可是他们天资聪颖的小王子怎么就总是学不会呢。

听到这些疑问，奎刚也只能无奈的摇摇头，“要是他不想学会，谁都拿他没办法。”

其实奎刚也只说对了一部分，安纳金不是不想学，等他会了他就能光明正大地出去玩水，但是他现在一点都不想光明正大，他还有跟要紧的任务要完成。

“嗨！你在那儿吗？”

“呃——人鱼？天使？”

夜幕下，安纳金小小的声音在沙滩上茫然地转来转去。这是他在溺水之后第无数次半夜偷偷溜出来，寻着记忆来到那天溺水后被救起的海滩。安纳金赤脚走在被月光染白的沙子上，细细的沙粒卡进他的脚趾中弄得他痒痒的。他不喜欢沙子，但还是固执地在这里转悠，朝着海面和每一块礁石喊着，祈祷那天遇到的那条人鱼能从某块礁石的背后探出身子。

但事实就像之前尝试过的无数次，回应他喊声的只有不断拍打过来的海浪声。沙滩上小小的身影终于停下了，安纳金走累了，他回过头望了望身后遍布到处的小脚印，月光照着他憋屈又失落的脸。

又一阵夹杂着咸湿的海洋气息的风刮过，安纳金彻底脱力，一屁股坐在了沙滩上，发出一声懊恼的吼声。然后泄愤般抓起身旁的沙子使劲扔向海面。

大海瞬间就把那把微不足道的沙粒吞没，裹着浪花扑了过来，一下子就打湿了安纳金的裤子的屁股。安纳金从沙滩上蹦了起来，使劲拍打着湿漉漉的裤子。

“哦不——回去又要被说了。”安纳金哀叹一口气，放弃了今晚的探索打算沿着原路溜回去。

可刚没走两步，安纳金突然停下了。他想到了一个绝赞的主意。他回身看着黝黑的海面，不禁吞咽了一下。

这也是一个糟糕透顶的主意。安纳金想着，脚步转了过来，往海的方向走去。9岁的安纳金还很矮小，才走了一小截海水就已经没过胸口，他恐慌地回头看了一眼。城堡还在远远的地方，也许根本没有人发现他溜出来了，如果这次没有人鱼来救他，如果这次没有奎刚出来找他，这可怎么办？

安纳金想往回走，却被突如其来的一个大浪淹过了头顶，海水瞬间裹起他小小的身体。安纳金回忆着奎刚教过他的动作惊慌地想往岸上游过去，可是他的力气根本抵不过水底回涌的暗流，小小的身体一下子就被海水拉了回去。

鼻腔口腔里漫进了海水，那次溺水的恐惧再一次占据了安纳金的内心。他无法睁开眼睛，只能努力憋着气阻止水再倒灌进来，慌乱地扒拉着手脚试图游上去，可是却越沉越深。

突然间，安纳金感觉到被一只手牢牢地抓住，那个人正在把他往海面上拖去。安纳金知道自己得救了，虽然他还是睁不开眼，但他知道又是那条人鱼救了他。

浮上海面的一瞬间，安纳金气都来不及喘，飞快地紧紧抱住了那个拉着他上来的人。

“谢谢……谢谢你……”在大口的喘息间安纳金断断续续地说出谢谢。他知道自己的目的已经达到了，身下抱着的那个人——人鱼，被他四手四脚的缠住，挣都挣不开。安纳金缩了缩缠在他后腰的腿，小腿后面的皮肤明显蹭到了一层鳞片。

 

“放开我……”人鱼显得有些紧张，被人类小孩紧抱的身体都僵住了。他感觉到小男孩的身体有些发抖，头深深地埋在他的颈间。人鱼又放下了戒心，也许这个孩子只是吓坏了。

他抱着小男孩游到离他们最近的一块礁石边，想把他放到礁石上。可那小孩说什么也不松手。

“你和我一起回去，和我去找奎刚，证明我没有说谎！”

小男孩挂在他身上的动作可以称得上耍赖了，人鱼有些不耐烦，他使劲扒下那孩子把他放在礁石上坐好，才游开了一些。

“听着！你不可以把我的事——等等……又是你？”

 

欧比旺绕着礁石一圈一圈地游着，不时上下打量坐在礁石上的人类小男孩，那个男孩向他露出一个人畜无害的笑容。

不，他不会再被欺骗，这个人类小孩真可怕。刚刚他给欧比旺承认是他自己走到海里只为了引人鱼出来的时候，欧比旺都觉得他疯了。

“我只是想见见你，而且你那么好。”被质问为什么这么做的时候，小男孩委屈地低下头，这么告诉了欧比旺。

欧比旺这才没好气地再次靠近了他，“你叫什么什么名字？”

“安纳金·天行者。”

“好的安纳金，我叫欧比旺，我们现在来做个交易。”

“交易？”男孩露出茫然迷惑的神情。

“嗯，不对……”欧比旺抱着手臂若有所思，绕着礁石又绕了一圈，“应该是补偿。”

男孩更加摸不着头脑了，欧比旺凑近他，趴在礁石边，露出一个坏笑，“当然了安纳金，我救了你两次，你却骗了我，你就不怕我吗？”

男孩歪着头不解地反问他，“我为什么要怕你？”

“你没有听说过人鱼的可怕传说？”看见男孩顿了一下然后缓慢的摇了摇头，欧比旺饶有兴趣的撑起自己的胳膊，故作神秘，压低了嗓音。

“传说中海里有可怕的人鱼妖，他们用美艳动人的外表和婉转的歌声引诱路过的人，再把那些人拖进水里淹死吃掉。”

“可是你没有吃了我，你救了我，而且你也没有唱过歌不是吗？那些传说都是骗人的，只有三岁的小孩子才会信。”

这句话从一个九岁的小孩儿嘴里说出来可真够好笑的，可看着安纳金一脸平淡甚至上称得上冷漠的反应就让欧比旺感觉有些无聊了。早知道就不把那个传说简化了。碍于眼前只是个小孩子，欧比旺并没有告诉他，在人类的故事里人鱼会用卑鄙的手段诱惑他们，把那些不幸的可怜虫拖入自己的巢穴，然后用尸体的血肉来孕育下一代。即使没有被拖下水的人，凡是见过这些可怕的妖怪也必将遭受灾难。

欧比旺暗自吐了吐舌头，人类的想象力可真厉害，不管多么可怕的罪名都能往不认知的生物上扯。他回头看向安纳金，这个天真的小男孩显然不会是那种人类。

“好吧，但是你还是得报答我救了你，”欧比旺向他伸出手指，“两次。”

见坐在礁石上的男孩同意，欧比旺高兴摆动着尾鳍，又凑近了他一些，“现在开始我问你答，我问什么你告诉我就行。”

安纳金看着月光下那双本来碧绿的眼瞳在此时深夜的映照下变成的蓝色，蓝得像透彻的浅海，蓝得像雨后的天空。那双离着他极近的美丽双眸眨了眨，似乎是在等待他的回答。安纳金没由来的有些脸红，他只能点点头。

欧比旺的期待瞬间化为欣喜，飞快抛出了早就准备好的第一个问题。

“那天带走你的人是谁？”

“那天？”安纳金愣了一会儿才意识到欧比旺在说的是他溺水的那一天，“他是科洛桑的国王，是我父皇。”

“你的……父亲?”人鱼的表情一下子萎靡了下去，蓝色眼瞳里染上失望的神色。

安纳金看到他的表情不禁有些着急，他不明白为什么人鱼会突然就不高兴了，欧比旺伸出手摸了摸他的脸颊，“你母亲一定是个美丽的人类。她真幸运。”

安纳金被这突如其来的接触吓得愣在了原地，随即低下了头，“不——不……母亲她并不幸运——但她确实很美……母亲她在几年前去世了。”

欧比旺显得有些无措和尴尬，“我很抱歉，安纳金。”

“幸好奎刚收养了我，” 男孩耸了耸肩，像是想到了什么快乐的事，表情轻松了一些，“为了报答他，他长大一定要成为奎刚最好的帮手，帮助他让科洛桑成为最好的国家。”欧比旺却捕捉到了安纳金话里的重点。

“等等，你是说——收养？”

“对，奎刚是我的养父。”

人鱼的尾巴又摆了起来，欧比旺想了又想，小心翼翼地问安纳金，“那你的养父有没有找到一个……呃，一起和他照顾你的人？”

“你是说王后？”

欧比旺点点头。

“我听人说，以前确实有过王后，但是那位王后也因病去世了，反正自从我来到这里之后，就没见过奎刚有打算再找一位王后的念头。”

听到这里，人鱼好像若有所思的低下头，半晌他像是想起什么重要的事，“再说一遍他的名字。”

“奎刚，奎刚·金。”

人鱼双手趴在礁石上，睁大眼睛看着安纳金的口型，听着他的发音，模仿了一遍，“奎……奎刚？”

“对，就是这么念，”男孩儿满意地点头，然后看了看欧比旺，有些疑惑地问他，“你为什么这么开心？”

“什么？我没有。”

男孩指了指他的身后，“你的尾巴。”

欧比旺这才发现，自己兴奋得不知什么时候把尾鳍翘上了水面，他红着脸迅速落下了尾鳍，拍打水面溅起的水花又把坐在礁石上的安纳金弄湿了。

 

从那之后，安纳金就经常半夜偷溜出来，溜到这片浅湾，人鱼总会在这里等他。安纳金会向他诉苦白天教师又怎么用叨叨折磨他的耳朵，安纳金会告诉他皇宫里有什么好玩的地方，安纳金又说其实最自由自在的地方还是大海。

安纳金跟人鱼分享他所有的生活的心情，人鱼大部分时候只是听着，但是听到有奎刚的部分会显得很精神，甚至要求安纳金再讲一遍。偶尔欧比旺也会问安纳金，问得大多是关于奎刚。

安纳金有时很奇怪为什么他会对只见过一面的人类这么感兴趣，这时候欧比旺总是用些别的东西把安纳金的话题扯开。比如他给安纳金带来的新礼物。

在知道人类男孩因为不会游泳，从来没有见过水下的样子后，人鱼会时不时给安纳金带来一些漂亮的贝壳珊瑚，这时候也是欧比旺唯一会在“奎刚”之外和安纳金说的——海里的世界。

欧比旺成为了安纳金的秘密朋友，他所有的事情都只让欧比旺一个人知道，他觉得欧比旺的事情也应该都只告诉他一个人。

安纳金以为这样美好的生活会一直存在下去，可是他并没有想到，两个月后的某一个晚上人鱼会告诉他他要离开了。

 

“为什么？！你要去哪！”安纳金在听到这句话后立刻收回自己泡在海水里的脚，站到礁石上大声质问着欧比旺。

“安纳金你声音小一点——耐心。”欧比旺朝他摆了摆手，告诉他冷静一点，他还没有说完。

“我有一件很重要的事情要去做，得离开一段时间，不能再经常来见你了。”

“你要去哪？”安纳金蹲下来拉住欧比旺攀在礁石上的手臂，生怕他就这么消失在自己的眼前。可是欧比旺只是摇了摇头。

“我不能告诉你，这是人鱼的秘密，也是我的秘密。”

我的秘密。我不能告诉你。

9岁的安纳金第一次知道原来欧比旺并没有把他当做无话不说的朋友。安纳金握住拳头，死死咬住下唇，低下头。欧比旺说完那句话后就没在开口，只是仰头看着安纳金，静静地等着他。

直到嘴唇开始疼得发麻，安纳金才松开了牙齿，他试探着问欧比旺，“你要离开多久？还......还会回来吗？”

“也许三天，也许一周，也许一个月，或者更久，又或者......”欧比旺犹豫着还是没有把最后几个字说出来。

可是安纳金已经懂了他的意思。他慢慢坐回礁石上，蜷起身子把脸埋到膝盖里。欧比旺一下子慌了神，他不知道该怎么安慰安纳金，也不知道这件事会让这个孩子如此难过，他拍了拍安纳金让他在这里等他，然后一下子扎进海里不见了踪影。

也不知道隔了多久，安纳金紧紧地抱着自己，四周夹着水汽的海风吹得他瑟瑟发抖。突然面前的海水冒出一串气泡，声音引得安纳金从手臂里抬起眼去看。

只见一只足足有两个手掌那么大的白色贝壳冒出海面，推到他的面前。安纳金惊愕的抬起头，欧比旺从海里浮了出来，他没有再想以往那样只是趴在礁石上，欧比旺用力的摆动了一下鱼尾，一下子就跳到礁石上挤到了安纳金的身旁。

小男孩儿被他吓了一跳。欧比旺笑眯眯地捧起刚刚推上来的白贝壳递到安纳金手里。安纳金不确定地看看手里的东西又看看身边的欧比旺。

“这些都是我最喜欢的宝贝，收集了很长时间，你帮我保管好，我回来的时候会来找你取的。”

听到欧比旺的话，安纳金认真的打量起贝壳里的东西。

被海水泡得失去光泽的怀表。  
还有些银质的有着美丽边框的相框。  
居然还有一个八音盒。

安纳金从那堆小东西里翻出那个八音盒，显然已经破得不成样子了，金属零件被侵蚀得只剩边边角角，本来瑰丽的涂色只有一层灰黄的壳子。安纳金轻轻拿起八音盒上的胡桃夹子士兵，下面的盒子直接掉了下来。

欧比旺眼疾手快接住了它，以免它落回海里。安纳金小声嘟囔了一句“抱歉”。

“喔——它看上去真的坏了，”欧比旺打量着手里的盒子，无奈地说道。忽然他像是想到了什么，转过身把盒子塞回安纳金的手里，“你把我的收藏品弄坏了，那么就请你帮我把它修好。”

安纳金抬起头看着身边的这个人，看到他深蓝色的鱼尾开心地摆了摆。

“等到你修好的时候，我就能回到你身边了。”

 

欧比旺对他说说他还会再回来。欧比旺让他修好那个八音盒。

安纳金想他怎么可能修得好一个根本就是废品的东西呢？他花了很久的时间来试图修好它，可是让安纳金没有想到的是，他在修好那个八音盒之前，那个人就回来了。

那是在一个大人们的舞会上，11岁的安纳金百无聊赖地趴在二楼的石栏。他想，他那时应该到楼下去，到门口去，那样他就会先见到那个朝思暮想的人。

可是他没有。他只是在看见那张熟悉的脸出现在宴会厅的时候屏住了呼吸，按着快要跳到嗓子眼的心脏。那人穿着一身合身的礼服，脖子上戴着一枚深邃的蓝宝石。金色的头发和碧绿的眼眸让他成为整个大厅最显眼的存在。楼下被惊艳的人们纷纷为他让出一条路，他微微颔首向周围的人致谢，然后向前走去。

走。安纳金终于反应了过来，欧比旺把他的鱼尾变成了腿？

他兴奋地冲下楼梯，原来欧比旺说得离开就是为了这个吗，那这样欧比旺就能永远陪在他身边。安纳金幸福得快要叫出声。

他站在台阶的拐角停了下来，他看见自己的养父朝那个人走去，欧比旺只是露出一个羞涩的笑容向奎刚行礼。当他看见奎刚牵起欧比旺的手并在手背上印下一个吻的时候，安纳金离开了那里。

从开始到他离开，自始至终，欧比旺的眼睛都没有看到他。

 

————

 

“殿下，殿下？”

“什么！”

安纳金从回忆里醒了过来，他颤了一下，看见面前正在和他说话的帕尔帕廷，这才想起他现在正在奎刚的房间里。

“怎么了？帕尔帕廷大臣。”

“殿下，我在向您询问关于人鱼的处置该怎么办？”

听到人鱼这个词，安纳金的脸色又垮了下去。他皱起眉，“我不是都说了吗，一切等我父皇醒了再定夺。”

“可是.....可是......”白头发的大臣露出为难的表情，“可是王朝上下还有民众都一直要求处死那条人鱼啊。”

安纳金一下子站了起来逼近帕尔帕廷对的面前，他的样子几乎是想要吃了面前的人。“帕尔帕廷，你在我父皇身边那么多年，你不知道他有多爱他吗？！要是奎刚醒过来知道你杀了他，奎刚就会杀了你！”

面对安纳金的威胁，帕尔帕廷相反有些不以为然，他握住安纳金的手臂安抚自己曾经的学生，“安纳金，我知道你体谅你父皇的心情，可是你要明白一件事——那条人鱼就是杀害你父皇的凶手。”

“他 不 会。”安纳金看着帕尔帕廷的眼睛一字一句地说出这句话，眼神里要冒出火把面前的人烧得一干二净。

“十几双眼睛包括我的，都看见是那条人鱼下的手，这还有什么好辩解的。”帕尔帕廷拍了拍安纳金的肩，“而且现在全国上下都得知有条人鱼妖混进了皇宫，玷污了皇家的尊严，又把国王害成这样。我们必须得杀了它，不然民心难平啊安纳金，你忍心让你父皇辛苦建立的国家在你手上变得动乱吗？”

帕尔帕廷的话语就像毒蛇一般，钻进安纳金的耳朵，钻进他的大脑。安纳金向后退了两步转过身不去看帕尔帕廷。

他看着床上昏迷不醒的奎刚，拳头攥紧，骨头劈啪作响，牙后根紧紧地绷着。

“我累了，今天就到此为止。”

身后的帕尔帕廷微微行了个礼，转身离开。

安纳金回到自己的房间里，颓唐地坐到床上，把脸埋进双手，。沉重的深呼吸过后才抬起头来，他的眼神落到了放在床头的八音盒。

看了一会儿他拿起了这个久远的小摆件，盒子依然看上去很久，但安纳金已经帮它把金属零件都换过了，盒子上胡桃夹子士兵也被他重新涂上了颜色。安纳金的拇指摩挲着八音盒的边角，他轻轻转动盒子边的法条，清脆的音乐声流了出来。

安纳金看着手里的八音盒。他已经修好了它，可欧比旺又要再次离他而去。

 

————————TBC————————


	2. Chapter 2

“安尼，过来见见欧比旺。”

 

安纳金听到了他的名字，抬起头，脚步停下了。

 

长廊的那头站着奎刚和那个人。刚刚安纳金在低着头走路，他们注意到他们站在那里，奎刚发现他并叫住了他，安纳金想，这次可没有能躲开的地方了。

 

硬着头皮往他们那里走去。

 

“早上好，奎刚。”他还是低着头。奎刚拍了拍他的肩，向他介绍起身边的人。“安纳金，这是欧比旺·肯诺比，欧比，这是安纳金，就是我跟你说得那个聪明又勇气可嘉的孩子。”

 

安纳金听到欧比旺的声音在他头顶响起，“嗨，安纳金，上次我看见你了，不过你跑得可真快，一溜烟就没影了呢。”

 

上次？安纳金愣了一会儿，欧比旺真的不记得他了吗，他的语气可真像和一个陌生人在说话。

 

安纳金还是低着头看着地面，两个大人一时间不知道该说些什么，安纳金趁这时跑走了，在他们反应过来之前消失在长廊尽头的转角那里。

 

就像舞会那天一样。

 

那天没有人发现小王子什么时候离开的大厅，安纳金就这么抱着腿坐在自己的房间门口，他想也许他应该等待舞会结束，找个机会单独见见欧比旺。不知道在那冰凉的石头走廊上坐了多久，久到安纳金的腿和屁股都麻了，他不敢进房间去，房间里听不见大厅的音乐声，他也许会错过找到欧比旺的机会。

 

终于，在他靠着墙壁快要睡着的时候，他听见了欢快的音乐逐渐停了下来，变成了抒情缓慢的那种。安纳金一下子就清醒了过来，他活动着麻掉的腿，边拍裤子边往大厅的方向跑去。

 

宴会厅亮眼的光很快出现在他的视野里，安纳金的脚步慢了下来，宾客们在陆陆续续的退场，偶然传来些稀稀拉拉地笑语。安纳金躲在下楼的转角里，眼神在大厅中搜寻着自己要找的人的身影，可是大厅里只剩一些收拾残局的佣人。

 

突然，一阵熟悉的笑声传进安纳金的耳朵，是奎刚。

 

安纳金竖起耳朵顺着声音去寻找，才发现它们来自大厅后面的花园里。安纳金轻手轻脚地跑到另一侧趴着石栏看下去。

 

他看到自己的养父和自己正在寻找的那个人正站在花园走廊前的阴影里。他们挨得很近，安纳金楞了一下，他还从未见过奎刚有和谁这么亲密的时候。奎刚和欧比旺站得太靠里面了，安纳金也顾不得危险，踩着栏杆上石雕花纹手脚并用攀上石栏，才能勉强把两人的动作都看清楚。

 

两人的声音断断续续，但从欧比旺脸上的表情看来他们至少聊得很愉快。

 

奎刚很温柔，安纳金一直都知道，但这样的温柔一直是像位父亲一样，教授他知识，给予他保护；奎刚牵着欧比旺的样子是陌生的，他轻巧地拉起欧比旺的手，像在舞会的时候安纳金见到的那样，在欧比旺的手背上吻了一下。

 

“希望以后还有能再见到你的机会。”

 

欧比旺好像跟奎刚说了什么，安纳金没有听清，他扣着石栏的边缘使劲往外探身。欧比旺突然就朝这里看了过来，眼神和他的撞在了一起，安纳金吓得差点掉了下去，但他飞快稳住了身形翻了回去。

 

楼下的欧比旺没有叫他的名字，奎刚也没有发现他。安纳金的腿还有些软，他拍了拍蹭脏的裤子，说不清心里有多失落。

 

 

那之后，安纳金独处的时间就变多了。他不再有事没有就跑去找奎刚，也没有再独自跑去海边等什么人。总是一个人待在房间里，训练场，连他最讨厌的教室也成了他最常出现的地方。

 

奎刚总是陪伴安纳金最多的人，不管他有多繁忙有多累，他总是能挤出时间分给安纳金。可是现在安纳金接触最多的人变成了城堡里的佣人们。还有帕尔帕廷。

 

 

“扩充军队对一个国家的实力……”

 

帕尔帕廷的声音在耳边嗡嗡地响，安纳金已经没有兴趣去听了。他唯一的还坐在这个教室里的理由是他没有什么地方可去，城堡里没有能陪他玩耍的人，城堡外也没有。安纳金只能选择百无聊赖地坐在这间屋子里，听他的授课老师一直叨叨。

 

“殿下？王子殿下？”

 

“什么？”安纳金回过头，意识到帕尔帕廷在叫他，“抱歉，我走神了，您继续吧。”

 

帕尔帕廷挑高了眉毛，只是走到他的身边。顺着安纳金刚刚拄着腮发呆的方向看了过去。他看见了不远处花园里的两个人，心下一片了然。

 

此时安纳金已经把眼神收回在自己手上的书本上，但心思依然飞在几百米开外的地方。他此刻因为在学习，而不是注意楼下的花园。可他还是不可自控地去看奎刚和欧比旺，安纳金看见欧比旺总是跟在奎刚的身侧，偶尔那轻快的步伐会越过奎刚跑到他的身前，似乎对庭院里的一切都充满好奇，奎刚只是耐心地陪着他，就像以前总是耐心地陪着安纳金一样。

 

欧比旺转过身和奎刚说了什么，奎刚笑着揉了揉他的金发。

 

欧比旺上前牵着奎刚垂在身侧的双手。安纳金注意到他的身形比奎刚小很多。

 

欧比旺踮起脚尖，奎刚微微低头。他们在阳光下接吻了。安纳金不自觉咬住手掌虎口的肉，他听到帕尔帕廷在喊他，安纳金错开了眼睛，虎口的肉传来一阵迟到的疼痛。

 

他的老师依旧站在他旁边，用称得上同情的动作安慰地把手放在他的肩上，“喔，我可怜的殿下。”

 

见安纳金没有什么反应，帕尔帕廷搂过安纳金的肩让他靠在自己身上，摸着安纳金的头发，，语气慈爱但是又那么腻得恶心。他看着塔楼下的两个身影，“你的父亲已经很久没有陪伴过你了吧，自从那位漂亮的朋友来到这里之后。”

 

安纳金继续盯着手里的书本，仿佛他摇身一变成了一个真的热爱学习的孩子。他没有要和帕尔帕廷谈论这个话题的兴趣。

 

“我快要13岁了，课程很紧，父亲也没有时间陪我，而且，”安纳金的声音顿了一下，不由自主地抬眼看着庭院里被奎刚抱在怀中的人，金红色的头发还是依然晃得他眼睛疼，“而且他也不想再陪伴我了。”

 

帕尔帕廷以为安纳金在说奎刚，心下一阵窃喜，当他的挑拨离间终于起了作用，愈加卖力地显出一副心疼的表情，配合着虚情假意的惋惜叹气,“如果他们结婚之后，国王放在你身上的注意力会更加的少，不过没关系的，殿下——你依旧是我最关心的学生。”

 

“什么！”安纳金神色一怔，铺捉到了帕尔帕廷话里重点，他突然站了起来，眉眼中的震惊和阴郁让帕尔帕廷都没有想到，“你说什么结婚？”

 

帕尔帕廷表现得有些惊慌，仿佛自己说漏嘴了什么，然后叹了口气，怜爱地注视着安纳金，“殿下，我本来不想让你这么伤心，但——是的，现在全国上下几乎都知道了科洛桑即将迎来一位‘王后’。”

 

帕尔帕廷见安纳金没有说话，就继续说道，“唯一值得庆幸的是，这位‘王后’是男性，并不会生育下一代，这下您可以放心没有人会抢走国王对您的宠爱了，”他的手再次覆上安纳金紧绷的肩膀，“也就是说，没有人可以抢走您要继承的皇位。”

 

 

 

奎刚的卧室里，两个赤裸的人相拥躺在宽大柔软的床上，床单因为两人刚刚的动作早已乱成一团。

 

薄薄的布料堪堪搭在欧比旺的腰间，遮住两人的下半身。欧比旺此时还没有高潮的余韵中恢复，趴在奎刚的身上靠着他的胸口喘息。

 

欧比旺金色的短发比之前稍微长了一些，毛茸茸地蹭着奎刚的下巴，奎刚不由得低下头吻了吻他的发旋。欧比旺闭起眼睛感受着奎刚的吻，呼吸渐渐平缓下来。他伸出手搂着奎刚的脖子支起身子，让刚刚释放过已经疲软下来的阴茎退出自己的身体。

 

没有了堵在体内的东西，那些被射到甬道深处的精液缓缓顺着穴口流了出来，欧比旺有些不舒服地挺了挺腰，流出的白浊液体因为他的动作从被磨红的小口滑到白嫩的会阴上。

 

欧比旺一时找不到把这些液体揩干净的东西，也不想现在就离开奎刚温暖的怀抱起身去洗澡，想了会儿，他还是决定再在奎刚身上偷一下懒。

 

“下次不要再射进来了，太…太深了，我不好清理。”欧比旺坐在奎刚的小腹上，明明是在埋怨，脸却意外地红了。

 

奎刚笑了起来，“我刚刚提醒你了，结果骑在我身上赶也赶不走的人是谁。”

 

欧比旺红着脸把眼睛瞥向一边，小声地嘟囔着“那种时候有谁还会记得这些事。”

 

奎刚把他揽下来，欧比旺抱着奎刚又蹭回高大的男人的肩窝里。他太爱奎刚的怀抱了，欧比旺庆幸自己不顾一切地来到海面以上，也庆幸自己如此幸运真的得到了这个人的怀抱。

 

每次一想到这个就让欧比旺感到欣喜若狂，他忍不住又与奎刚交换了几个吻，而对方只是平静地接受。这个高大的男人总是这样冷静，欧比旺轻啄着他的嘴角时想，奎刚应该也是喜欢他的，尽管大多数时候看来都是自己一直在靠近他的身边。

 

没有想到的是，奎刚会回应他。当他鼓起勇气穿过人群时，他惊讶地看着奎刚走向他，吻上他的手背然后邀请他跳一支舞。奎刚说还想再见到他。奎刚要他留下。

 

欧比旺感觉自己像活在梦里，也许他这辈子的所有运气都用在了这个男人身上，感谢波塞冬。

 

可是......

 

欧比旺突然想起了什么，原本飞上天的情绪渐渐又落了回去。

 

他偷偷看了眼奎刚，牙齿研磨着下唇，想了一会儿还是决定开口，“......奎刚......你，你有没有和安纳金谈过我们的事？”

 

抚摸他头发的动作停了一瞬，随即听见奎刚叹了口气，“谈过，我告诉他了我和你要结婚了。”

 

“安纳金怎么说？”

 

似乎是听出欧比旺语气中的担忧，奎刚安抚似的拍了拍他。

 

“安纳金还有些抵触，虽然嘴上不会说什么，但是他跟我相处这么多年了，我知道他其实内心是个很敏感的孩子......”欧比旺看着一眼奎刚，他的表情有些看上去不太担心的样子，“放心吧，虽然很敏感，但是安纳金一直是个懂事的好孩子，给他一点时间，他能适应的。”

 

欧比旺低下头，他不知道该说点什么，只是胡乱地点点头。

 

安纳金真的能适应吗？欧比旺不知道，他只知道从他来到这里安纳金就再也没有正眼看过他，他也没有找到机会和安纳金独处。

 

起先，欧比旺还担心安纳金会不会把他的事告诉奎刚或者什么人，但是后来他发现自己的担心是多余的。安纳金没有把欧比旺的事告诉任何人，甚至冷漠得有点过了头，就好像从来没有认识过他一样。欧比旺放心之余更多的是内心的落空感。

 

他打定主意要找个私下的时间见见安纳金。就在昨天下午，奎刚有政务会谈，欧比旺终于找到机会溜了出来，他躲开所有人找到安纳金的房间，他也不知道安纳金是否会去上课或者训练，欧比旺只是去碰碰运气。

 

轻轻地敲了三下门。门里没有人回应。

 

再次敲了三下，这会下手重了些。可还没有等听到房间里的声音，房间门却被他敲开了一条缝。

 

门没有锁？欧比旺愣了愣。

 

他咽了下口水，左右打量了下走廊，确认没有人经过这里，这才小心翼翼地推开安纳金的房门。

 

“有人吗？”欧比旺探进脑袋朝里面里四处看了看，才发现房间里一个人都没有。看来是安纳金走的时候忘记关了。欧比旺失望地小声叹了口气，想着再找机会，可是走廊的那头却传来一阵下楼梯的声音。

 

应该是城堡里的佣人，他们也许会来这一层。欧比旺急忙进了安纳金的房间关了门，为保起见还上了锁。欧比旺趴在门上，直到听见脚步声从安纳金的房间门口走过去，这才松了口气。

 

不过这些佣人去了隔壁的几个房间，看来一时看会儿欧比旺还没法出去了。

 

 

认识到这个事实的欧比旺干脆就在安纳金房间里闲逛起来打发时间。刚刚没来得及仔细看，欧比旺这才发现这个房间真是一点小孩子气都没有，到处都是灰扑扑的颜色还有硬邦邦的线条。

 

欧比旺哧地笑了出来。随即他看到放在安纳金床头的一样东西，惊喜地快步走了过去。是他送给安纳金的白贝壳。

 

原本的东西一件一件完好无损还摆在里面，有的甚至看上去更新了。欧比旺忍不住拿起那个金色的怀表，这是他曾经最喜爱的宝贝，但是直到今天他才知道原来这块怀表是金色的。

 

泛着美丽光泽的金属怀表静静地躺在欧比旺的手掌心，指针早就不再走动了，但是它闪耀的外表还是让欧比旺的心绪回到海里那段开心的日子。微不可闻地一声叹气，欧比旺安慰自己，至少他还有奎刚。

 

把怀表放回原处，欧比旺看向窗外的大海。他多么想念那里，想念在深海里自由游动的感觉。欧比旺闭上眼，感受着风带进来的海洋的气息。

 

“！”

 

手心里传来一阵刺痛，欧比旺反射性地扯开了压在书桌上的手。

 

“……这是什么？”按了按被刺出血的地方，欧比旺才发现安纳金的桌子上满是一些奇奇怪怪的金属小零件，一个不注意还真看不到这些。

 

小孩子又再摆弄些什么小玩意儿？欧比旺弯了弯嘴角，因为他很快就在桌台上找到了答案。

 

是那个坏掉的胡桃夹子八音盒。欧比旺愣了一瞬才意识到。……安纳金这是在修理它？

 

已经都已经坏成这个样子了，怎么可能还修得好？欧比旺瞬间陷入了感觉自己欺骗了安纳金的心虚中。那个时候他承诺过安纳金修好这个八音盒他就会回来，虽然只是为了安慰一个小孩子随口说出的话，可是安纳金到现在还在锲而不舍地修理着它。

 

也许安纳金对他的出现很失望吧……

 

欧比旺再次默默放下手里的八音盒，脸上没有了之前的欣喜。一想起安纳金的态度，他不免又开始难过起来，难过之于还有些生气，他一直不明白自己做错了什么让安纳金会变得讨厌他，明明以前还是个粘人的小鬼。

 

放下八音盒，欧比旺的目光突然被桌台上的一本书吸引了过去。

 

这本书是……

 

翻开的那一页密密麻麻的字旁有一个人鱼的画像。欧比旺愣在了原地，迟疑了一下，还是伸手拿起那本书。

 

看得出来这本书已经有些年头了，封面的皮革早已变得软踏踏的，书页破旧泛黄，还有一部分直接缺失了。欧比旺勉强从褪色的封面上看到了“人鱼研究”几个字。心想安纳金看这个做什么。

 

那些书页仿佛随便一扯就会坏掉，欧比旺皱着眉头动作小心地翻阅着。随便看了几页，欧比旺忍不住翻了个白眼，这说得都是些什么？全是人类对未知生物的猜测而已，还煞有介事地写成了书。

 

欧比旺越看越好笑，一不小心却翻到一页被勾划过的地方，欧比旺定睛一看。

 

_ _人鱼生育率低下，因此雄性人鱼具有改变自己性器官的能力，即使是遇到雄性人鱼也要小心，他们同样会把人类脱下水进行交配。真是如此邪恶的魔鬼。_ _

 

就不应该对人类的想法抱有什么期许。

 

欧比旺愤怒地想把书扔出去，想到这是摆在安纳金这里的才忍住了把它好好放回去。欧比旺注意到了那个勾划的痕迹，比起其他的来，这几条的墨水印记还很新。

 

他怔了怔，突然反应过来这些应该是安纳金划的。

 

安纳金为什么……？

 

意识到这点的欧比旺放下书，红着脸有些不知所措。安纳金还只是个13岁的孩子，他看这个做什么？

 

欧比旺不敢多想，捂着红透的脸悄悄跑出了安纳金的房间。

 

 

不知道为什么，欧比旺一直在意这件事，他为自己辩解他在意的是安纳金对他族类的曲解，但是每次当欧比旺一想到安纳金会对那样的事情感兴趣，他就忍不住心里发慌，就像有一把火把他从脚底烧到头顶一样不安。

 

欧比旺想找个机会跟奎刚侧面地谈谈这件事，毕竟安纳金的身心健康也是他很关心的事。

 

然而欧比旺再也没有这个机会。

 

安纳金走了。

 

就在奎刚告诉安纳金他和欧比旺即将结婚之后，安纳金向奎刚要求跟着海军出海，奎刚劝他不用这么着急，他还年轻完全可以晚几年再去。安纳金没有告诉奎刚他的理由，只是摇摇头，执意跟着军队一起走了。

 

欧比旺站在塔楼上，目送着港口那边，一个小小的身影和奎刚拥抱告别后上了战船，欧比旺看不清安纳金究竟有没有朝这边看过来。

 

那是在他和奎刚结婚典礼的前三天。而等到他和安纳金再见面时却是两年之后。

 

 

 

 

当安纳金在人群的欢呼声中走下战船，一脚踏上自己熟悉的土地时，他差点晕得摔了一跤。身后的人一把扶住他，大笑着“很久不下船就是又这个毛病”，一边在人群的拥簇中往城堡走去。

 

安纳金从来没有离开过科洛桑这么久，他离开时连13岁的生日都没有过，结果当他再回到这里时已经是个被两边的少女们往怀里塞鲜花的小伙子了。

 

这两年里，安纳金的个子窜得飞快，脸上的稚气也脱了一些，在海上待了这么久，肤色也被晒黑了一些。现在活脱脱就是个英俊的小男孩，从他们的队伍进了城里之后，扔到安纳金身上的花和手帕就没有断过。

 

“真是个受欢迎的小子啊。”同行的士兵们揉着安纳金的脑袋，两年的朝昔相处他们对安纳金早就没了下属面对王子之间身份的隔阂。

 

安纳金逃开了更多想要来逗他的手，把怀里的花和手帕一股脑地全扔给了他们，“去你们的吧。”

 

“安纳金，你要去哪，宴会在这边。”那些相熟的士兵叫住转身就走的安纳金，指了指另一个方向。大厅里正是奎刚为海军们办的接风宴会，此时热闹的声音已经从大厅的方向传了过来。

 

安纳金朝那边看了看，然后摇摇头，“那样的场合就算了，你们去吧，玩得开心点儿。”

 

 

“喔天啊！——很抱歉殿下！”

 

安纳金在回房间的转角撞上了一个佣人，佣人在慌乱之中才看清楚这是离开了两年的王子殿下。安纳金说着没有关系，一边蹲下来帮她捡着撞掉的衣物。

 

“我父亲这两年还好吗？”安纳金当然记得这个佣人，她算是从他到城堡就一直服侍在这里的人，对皇室上上下下的起居生活简直了如指掌。

 

那位女佣也是很高兴听到王子关心他的父亲，“当然，国王好得不得了，除了经常会思念您。”

 

安纳金听到这里算是欣慰地放下心。他把手里最后一件衣物递给她，站起身，却在原地没有走。安纳金的嘴巴张了又张，想说出口的话却一句也说不出来。

 

“殿下？”女佣有些疑惑地看着他。

 

“我，我父亲的——就是，就是他的……”那个词说不出来，那个名字他也说不出来。安纳金握紧的拳头渐渐松开，低下头。还是算了。

 

“您是想问肯诺比公爵？”

 

“……公爵？”迟疑了一瞬，安纳金抬起头。

 

“公爵先生不想我们叫他‘王后’，国王陛下就给了他一个公爵的称号。”

 

“这还真是……”安纳金哑然失笑，公爵可不是什么随便能给的称号，奎刚对欧比旺真是用心。

 

那位佣人似乎没有察觉王子突然落下去的神情，还在对他说着他们的新“王后”，“我从来没有见过这么好的人，大方得体，比有些贵族出生的人还要懂得利益，对我们这些仆人也很亲切，长相又那么好。这个城堡里很难会有人不喜欢这位公爵先生呢。”

 

“是吗……”安纳金越听心沉。

 

“而且听说好几次在陪同国王陛下外出的时候，这位公爵先生也是伶牙俐齿能言善辩，我们还真的没有看出来，明明是个很随和的人。”

 

女佣说起欧比旺根本停不下来，似乎三天三夜都说不完他的好。安纳金没法再听下去了，他匆匆告别了她回到自己房间，关上了门。

 

无力地靠着门板。安纳金想，离开这么久就是因为不想再总是每一天每一时每一刻都因为欧比旺而烦心，所以他去海上逃避了两年，让自己分心让自己学会冷静。两年后他志得意满地回来了，结果只是听到佣人的一句传言，他又陷入了那样的僵局。

 

欧比旺。

 

又是欧比旺……

 

安纳金放下自己的行李，他知道他的房间早在回来的前一天就已经打扫干净等着他，原模原样，走得时候什么样子现在就还是什么样子，就连桌台上散开的小零件都还摆在那里。可安纳金对此并没有感到太过怀念，相反像是更加不想看见它们一样。眼神不由地飘向窗口的大海。

 

此时太阳已经开始快要落回海里，天际线边闪耀着光芒的蓝色像极了欧比旺尾巴的颜色。安纳金看着它，突然就感觉到有些委屈。明明最先认识欧比旺的人是自己，明明一开始就和欧比旺约定了的也是自己。为什么当欧比旺终于站在他面前时，他就不再是自己的了。

 

 

终于，他还是又站在了这片海滩上，脚底的细沙是他从11岁起就没有再踏上过的感觉。安纳金站在沙滩上，海浪拍打过来没过他的脚面，卷着他那点儿委屈又退回海里。

 

安纳金沉默地站了一会儿，然后狠狠地踢了一脚沙子。

 

“扑通”

 

沙子落下水面的声音没有掩盖住礁石后面传来一阵水声。

 

“……是谁？”安纳金还没有从自己的情绪中缓过来，有些烦躁地喊道，他等了一会儿，平静的海面上出了浪的声音再没有其他。

 

算了，自己可能是疯了。安纳金转身想离开。

 

“安纳金？”

 

熟悉的声音出现在身后，安纳金呆住了，然后他飞快回过头。只看见，从浅湾中的那块礁石后探出一个让安纳金怀念无比的身影。

 

欧比旺。

 

他怎么会在这里……

 

安纳金后退了两步想走，但是随即他却愣在了那里。

 

阳光把浅浅的海湾照得通透无比，透过那像镜子一样透亮的海面，安纳金看到了欧比旺藏在海面以下的鱼尾，正随着暗流轻轻摆动。和安纳金记忆中的一样美丽。

 

“安纳金？”欧比旺见安纳金呆呆地站在那里，从礁石后游了出来一些，安纳金看见那张依然年轻的脸上有些担心的神色。

 

安纳金飞快眨了眨眼睛，鬼使神差地，他开始脱掉身上的衣物扔在沙滩上。

 

直到只剩下内衣，他又抬头看了眼欧比旺，对方显然被他奇怪的举动弄得有些摸不着头脑。

 

从这里到礁石那边还有一些距离，他虽然长高了些，但那里还是足矣淹过两个他。安纳金咽了咽口水，深吸一口气，然后踩着细沙从海滩上走向了它。

 

海水的阻力让安纳金的步子有些艰难，但他还是固执地往前走着，直到路过曾经暗流把他卷走的地方——那个位置的海水现在才到他的腰部。他没有停下，但是心里已经开始打鼓。越往前，浪打得安纳金根本站不住，直到海口开始淹过胸口，他开始觉得自己有些呼吸不过来。

 

安纳金看了一眼不远处的欧比旺，那双漂亮的眼睛正担忧地注视着他，一副想过来帮忙又不确定的犹豫样子。安纳金在心里赌气似地哼了一声。

 

好在这会儿并没有什么风浪，安纳金就这么绷着脸蹩手蹩脚地游到欧比旺身边，爬上了礁石才暗自松了口气。

 

一个坐在礁石上喘着气，一个泡在海水里，大眼瞪小眼，谁也不知道该说点什么。欧比旺张了张嘴，最后说出，“你什么时候学会游泳了？”

 

抛去4年里仅限于公众场合寒暄的话，这大概是他们俩这么久以来第一次讲话，安纳金一时没有回答他。也许是欧比旺也觉得这个气氛真是尴尬至极，默默抹了把头发。

 

“那我先……”

 

“我在海上待了两年，总得学会的。”安纳金鼓起勇气打断了欧比旺的话，欧比旺刚刚也许是想和他道别，他不想他离开。欧比旺惊讶于安纳金的主动回答，抬起头看着他。安纳金耸了耸肩，“总不能需要那些人无时无刻站在我旁边防止我掉到海里。”

 

说完两人再次沉默了下来，但是他们都知道，这样的沉默已经和之前的不再一样了。

 

他们几乎是同时笑了出来。安纳金笑着笑着就躺到礁石上，他不明白刚刚说得话有什么可笑的，但是他就是抑制不住扬起的嘴角。他实在太想念这个了。

 

欧比旺跟着坐到他身边，安纳金的余光看见那抹宝石一般的蓝色，他清了清嗓子，让自己看起来不要那么紧张。

 

“……我以为你把我忘了。”

 

“什么？”欧比旺显然没有理解他的话，安纳金低下头小声地重复了一遍。

 

“我以为你把我忘了。”所以我才一直不理你，害怕你像一个陌生人一样对待我。安纳金还是没有勇气说出后面的话，他现在是个15的男孩子了，这样的话他咬破嘴皮都说不出口。

 

但是欧比旺只是愣了一会儿就想知道了安纳金的意思，坐在礁石上又是一阵无奈，最后指了指自己的尾巴，“你以为我变出腿以后会把你忘记了？”

 

安纳金扭过头，慢慢地点了点，“传说里都这么说，人鱼要是想来到陆地上就要付出代价，把某样东西献给魔法，而且……而且你见到我的时候就像不认识我一样……”声音越说越小，到后面几乎都要听不见了。

 

“所以你以为我把自己的记忆交换出去了？”欧比旺挑高眉毛看着他。

 

安纳金闷闷地点点头。

 

欧比旺盯了他一会儿，突然笑了起来，一把搂住安纳金的脖颈按到怀里，揉乱了安纳金的头发。

 

“干什么？！”

 

不顾安纳金的挣扎，欧比旺发泄似的把他本就蓬蓬的头发折磨地乱七八糟。

 

“你居然会以为我为了能上到陆地就让和你在一起的那段记忆消失？安纳金，我可有点儿生气了。”

 

没揉几下，那只手的动作又变得温柔下来，轻拍着不懂事的男孩子的头，“我怎么会拿关于你的记忆去换呢。”

 

听到这话，安纳金意外地停下了挣扎，停下了自己的所有动作，就差停下呼吸了。心脏因为一句话变得热了起来，想被火焰灼烧了一样，越是回味越发烫。半晌后他才开口，“这么说……你还是付出了代价？”

 

欧比旺点点头，“得到一样东西，必须付出另一样。而且……”他的手不自觉覆上尾巴上的鳞片，“是这样违背法则的事。”

 

欧比旺的声音很轻，安纳金似乎也感受到了什么。贴着他身体的另一具躯体有些凉，不知道是在海水里待了一会儿的原因还是人鱼本来就偏低的体温原因，安纳金突然就想握住他的手。

 

“那你用什么交换了什么？”

 

欧比旺没有回答他，只是笑笑，安纳金扒开他搂住自己的胳膊直起身来，看着欧比旺一字一句地说，“你用什么交换了什么。”

 

也许欧比旺没有想到这个孩子会这么坚持，也可能是被安纳金认真的神情动摇了，他愣了一会儿，然后举起了坠在胸口的东西。

 

“换了这个。”安纳金顺着他的手看过去，是那颗从欧比旺出现在城堡后就一直带着的项链。

 

“魔法……”

 

把蓝宝石举到眼前，夕阳的余光透过宝石折射在欧比旺的脸上，安纳金看得一时出了神。欧比旺喃喃着，仿佛那个词真的有了魔力，两人都被停在了那里。

 

“......你用什么交换了魔法......”

 

安纳金看见那折射出来的美丽光斑消失，欧比旺放下了项链，看着远处的天际线。

 

“回家的资格。”

 

“回家的资格......”安纳金像是没有听懂一样重复了一遍，然后忽然站起身来，皱起的眉头里满是不能理解，“欧比旺你——”

 

“放松点儿，孩子，”与反应巨大的安纳金形成对比，欧比旺此刻显得很轻松，尾鳍有一下没一下的撩着水面，“这块宝石里拥有的魔法可以让我的尾巴化成人类的脚，也可以让我再变回来。但我从此变成了大海中的异类，长老会给了我这样的魔法，但是拥有这个魔法的我将不再被允许回到那里。”

 

“所以我只能偶尔在浅湾里放松一下，”欧比旺摊了摊手，“毕竟我不能出现在深海，也不能出现再浴缸里。”

 

“如果有人看见你会杀了你的！”安纳金站在礁石上几乎要咆哮起来，但还是压低嗓音。之前他没有想起欧比旺会被人看见的事，知道刚刚，在得知欧比旺经常这样做之后。想想那些书里说的，想想那些愚昧的人。欧比旺也许被火烧死，被绞死，被曝晒，安纳金不能再想下去。

 

“知道这里的一直只有你啊，安纳金。”欧比旺转过来笑着对他说。

 

安纳金即将爆发的脾气瞬间消失地没了影。他深吸了一口气，“这样值得吗？”

 

安纳金问出口的时候就知道了答案。

 

“当然。”欧比旺嘴角浮出的微笑和他11岁在宴会厅的时候见到得一模一样。

 

奎刚。他知道的，欧比旺的答案永远是奎刚。安纳金没再说什么，转身跳入海里，离开了那片浅湾。

 

 

 

 

“安纳金......轻一点”

 

“不要进去那里，不要”

 

“安纳金，好舒服......”

 

“欧比旺”

 

安纳金突然惊醒了过来。在床上愣愣地坐了半天，才回过神来刚刚又做那样的梦了。

 

默默地掀开被子，内衣已经被撑起了一个小帐篷，布料的前端早已湿了一大片。也许是年龄的关系，进入青春期的男孩子根本受不了一丁点刺激，梦里那些旖旎的场景和话语还有躺在自己身下的欧比旺，此时依然盘踞在脑海里。

 

模糊地叫出他名字的声音...隐忍又陷进情欲中的面孔...不自觉扬起来的脖颈，还有那条伏在自己身下的蓝色鱼尾。他还记得那个隐秘的穴口一张一合的样子，不同于人类，他也仅仅在书里看见过，平时欧比旺的那处就隐藏在他下腹的软鳞之下，那里的鳞片总是比其他地方颜色浅一些。

 

想到这里，安纳金再次发出难耐的呻吟。直接脱下裤子，握住挺立又生涩的欲望，嘴里不住念着欧比旺的名字，撸到射了出来。

 

缓过射精后的大脑空白期，安纳金抓过之前脱掉的内衣胡乱揩掉射出来的精液，然后脱力般倒在床上。

 

这是这段时间来的第几次了自己也数不清。安纳金不适时宜地想起了一些东西，自从他不小心窥见那个的场景之后。

 

 

 

 

“你怎么又不去上课？”

 

“上不上是我的自由，没人能管得了我。”安纳金坐在那块黑漆漆的大石头上，仿佛那块礁石已经变成了他的私人领地，正在对翘课偷溜出来的质问表示了不屑。

 

“那是因为可以管你的人现在不在。”欧比旺看着安纳金得意的脸毫不留情地戳穿了他。

 

“你还不是因为他不在就偷跑出来。”

 

安纳金说这话的时候有些不情不愿，但欧比旺没有注意到，只是百无聊赖地撑在礁石边，“奎刚最近一直都待在城堡，我好久都没下过水了。”

 

“我也好久没来见你了。”

 

“这还不都是你的原因，”说这话的时候欧比旺仰起脖颈从下面看着他，那个扬起的弧度让安纳金看得一愣，立刻扭开了目光，欧比旺还在继续打趣他，“谁让你在别人面前都要装作一副不喜欢我的样子。”

 

安纳金撇撇嘴没有说话。他并没有要装样子给别人看的意思，只是——安纳金自己也不知道为什么，那个没有蓝色鱼尾的欧比旺，那个可以在陆地上和奎刚牵着手一起走的欧比旺，那个所有人都喜欢的欧比旺，并不是他所知道的那个人。

 

他离开了太久，自从欧比旺来到这里之后，安纳金先是离开城堡的生活，后来直接离开了城堡。

 

无论怎样安纳金都无法适应站在奎刚身边的欧比旺。直到后来，安纳金想通了，他不了解欧比旺作为人类的一面，可是也没有人了解欧比旺作为人鱼的一面。除了自己。

 

当安纳金再次来到那个秘密的浅湾时，他平静了许多，或者说，他的内心深处已经滋生了另一种情绪。安纳金不太懂，但是一想到这样的欧比旺，这样真实的欧比旺，只有他一个人知道，只和他一个人话说。一想到这个安纳金内心只剩说不出的快感。

 

他知道奎刚忙或者不在科洛桑的时候就一定会在这里找到欧比旺，在城堡，他们是陌生人，他们是“王后”与王子；在这里，他们只是欧比旺与安纳金。

 

“奎刚这次什么时候回来？”安纳金生硬地把话题扯开。

 

“7天吧，出访的那个小国家好像并不算远。”

 

安纳金看了他一眼，“你为什么没有跟去，我以为你对陆地上的东西会很好奇。”

 

欧比旺愣了一瞬，没有立刻回答他，只是翻了个面让自己趴在礁石上，过了一会儿他才开口，“……头几年我是很好奇，跟着奎刚去了很多地方，那些人，动物，植物，房子甚至泥土都让我感到新奇，但是现在……我还是更想回到这里。”

 

安纳金注视着欧比旺，他说这话的时候表情冷静得不像一个想家的人。是欧比旺把自己困在了这里，他也从不后悔，安纳金一直都知道。要是让欧比旺选择自由和留在奎刚身边，不需要欧比旺告诉他，安纳金一直都知道。

 

没有说话，安纳金只是这样看着他身边的欧比旺，看着他说话时不自觉翘上水面的蔚蓝尾巴，看着他在阳光下白得如同珍珠一般的皮肤。覆着蓝色脉络的透明尾鳍上一滴一滴滴下海水，落在那片白得泛光的背脊上，水滴又顺着背上的线条滑了下去，最后又溶回大海。

 

安纳金的眼神跟着它一路来到欧比旺的腰际，在那里停住。雪白的肤色让腰际与鱼尾连接处的手掌印明显了很多。

 

看得出在欧比旺身上留下这个印记的人还算是很温柔，没有让他受伤，也没有淤青，留下的印记已经褪成了粉红色。安纳金不自觉舔了舔嘴唇，移开了目光。

 

 

 

这是奎刚离开的前一天。

 

科洛桑传统庆祝日，所有人上到国王下到平民都要去参加这个庆祝仪式。仪式不在皇宫举行，要到城里的教堂中。

 

这个仪式经历了很多年，到现在其实也只算是个节日，已经不那么重要了。晚宴已经结束，安纳金无聊地趴在桌子上看着教堂中心的表演。奎刚和欧比旺早已离开，他作为皇子被要求留在这里代表皇室。

 

一想到之前欧比旺凑到奎刚耳边说话的样子，安纳金就觉得心脏里进了百十只蚂蚁，当他看见欧比旺的嘴唇擦在奎刚的耳朵上时，那些蚂蚁就在他的血管里爬，当他看见两人无声又默契地笑起来，那些蚂蚁就在啃他的肉。

 

无论如何，安纳金都无法再安稳地坐在这儿。

 

“王子殿下。”

 

帕尔帕廷突然从安纳金身后冒了出来，“殿下，如果您不想在这里了就先回去吧。”

 

帕尔帕廷永远能一眼看穿安纳金，此时安纳金却有些顾虑，他看了一眼两边座位上的大臣们，小声对帕尔帕廷说道，“可是如果我不坐在这里，这些人会觉得皇室不够重视这个仪式。”再怎么烦躁，安纳金至少还没有忘记奎刚交给他的任务。

 

“殿下，这里还有我呢。”

 

“可是——”

 

“我作为你的老师，国王陛下的重臣，难道还不清楚这些传统吗。”帕尔帕廷在旁边小声地说着，看见了安纳金脸上的动摇和疲惫，他拍了拍安纳金的肩，“回去吧，殿下，一切有我呢。”

 

 

安纳金还是悄悄离开了宴会，也许其他人会有怨言，但他相信帕尔帕廷能把它们处理好。而且事实上他确实在哪一分钟都坐不住了，在欧比旺和奎刚一起消失的情况下。

 

独自回到城堡，这里除了守卫一个人都没有，连仆人们都被允许去了那个宴会。

 

安纳金独自在空无一人的走廊上，到楼梯拐角的时候他停了下来。这层是他的房间，可在往上两层就是奎刚的卧室。

 

......我只是想在奎刚离开前和他道个别。

 

安纳金有些紧张地咽了咽口水，朝楼梯上层走去。

 

问一问奎刚什么时候回来，也许奎刚还会问他最近学习和训练有没有进步，欧比旺一定也在那里，他不用太拘谨，像平时一样，礼貌地问个好就可以。不用太久，他只是去看一看奎刚。

 

安纳金这样计划着，不知不觉就走到了养父房间门口。

 

深吸一口气，正准备抬起手敲门。安纳金却呆住了。隔着门缝，房间里传出一阵阵暧昧的声音。

 

安纳金飞快收回自己的手，站在门口不知如何是好，他应该立刻离开，然后忘记听到的一切，然后记住教训从此不再随意到这里来。但是安纳金的腿就像灌了铅一样，一步都挪不动。

 

断断续续的喘息和偶尔传出来拔高的呻吟像是无形的锁链，把安纳金牢牢栓在原地。他怎么会不知道这是什么声音，又怎么会不知道门里正在发生着什么。

 

他们甚至连门都没来得及关好，狭小的门缝里透出屋内的光亮，不时闪过黑色的影子。

 

然后他听见了欧比旺满足的叹息。

 

“奎刚......”

 

霎时间全身的血液都冲到了大脑，知觉早已偏离意识，无法动弹，无法思考。安纳金感觉到自己的身体在黑暗的通道中蹲了下去，感觉到自己的手缓慢地轻轻推开了一点门缝。

 

门缝渐渐变宽了一些，屋里的情景一件一件落入安纳金的眼睛。

 

我在做什么......

 

空白一片的大脑无法告诉他答案，只有视线里看到的两个人闯了进来。

 

安纳金扣在腿上的手指几乎要把皮肉抠出血，他安静地躲在门缝后面屏住呼吸。

 

奎刚和欧比旺就靠在房间的另一边，身后是一片小花园，从安纳金的视线很容易就能看到他们。

 

欧比旺背靠着柱子，衣服早已褪下半挂在手臂上，露出大片雪白的肌肤。欧比旺的脸上是安纳金从没有见过的样子，双颊绯红，漂亮的薄唇半张着，原本纯洁的碧绿眸子此时早已沾染上渴望的桃色。门外偷窥的少年心跳漏了半拍。

 

这就是......情欲。

 

喉咙有些发痒，安纳金不自觉紧紧咬住下唇。

 

随后欧比旺的大半个身形都被奎刚挡住，他只能看见欧比旺吻着奎刚脖颈的脸和绕到奎刚背后搂住的双臂。

 

安纳金看到欧比旺似乎在奎刚耳边说了什么，然后抓起奎刚的手绕到两人之间的夹缝中。两人手臂微微抽动的动作看得安纳金面红耳赤，他隐约猜出了他们在干什么，从欧比旺隐忍的表情看来。

 

欧比旺金色的眉毛微微皱起。奎刚似乎在空中手中撸动的速度，这让欧比旺难受极了，他不停地吻啄奎刚嘴唇和下巴，似乎是感受到奎刚的不配合，欧比旺有些着急，他没有刻意降低自己的音量。

 

“奎刚，我想要你......”

 

安纳金差点呻吟出声，慌忙掐住自己的大腿。不同于海里那个纯真的欧比旺，不同于平时在承包里见到的那个欧比旺，眼前这个人的样子是如此陌生。

 

手掌不知不觉伸到了胯间，摩挲的动作还很生涩。

 

奎刚的手指温柔地拂过欧比旺的脸颊，欧比旺像只猫一样贴了上去，“你这么早就绑架我回来，怎么还这么着急？”他听见奎刚依然柔和的声音。比起安纳金激动到失语，奎刚的冷静简直不像一个正在经历性事的人。

 

这边欧比旺像是有些急了，他挺动了几下腰身，安慰自己还被握在奎刚手里的阴茎。奎刚轻笑了一下，手指顺着欧比旺夹着他腰的腿摸到膝盖弯，把那条赤裸的腿夹到肩上。

 

奎刚的长款睡袍早已在刚刚的动作中滑了下去，奎刚很干脆地把它脱了扔到一边。这让门外的安纳金把他们的动作看得更清楚。

 

“你很喜欢我的腿。”欧比旺对正在亲吻他脚踝的奎刚说。

 

安纳金半褪下自己的裤子，青涩的阴茎从内衣里弹了出来。欧比旺用魔法化成的腿......手指覆上涨红的性器，安纳金的眼神几乎黏在了欧比旺的腿上，手法青涩地套弄起来。

 

那双腿和欧比旺的全身一样完美。

 

“我喜欢它们。”

 

安纳金和他的养父一起回答。

 

奎刚抵住欧比旺，把他压向柱子。柔韧性很好的欧比旺此时已已完全在奎刚面前打开，奎刚低头，扶住自己性器一点点进入了欧比旺的身体。

 

欧比旺抓在奎刚背后的手指渐渐收紧，安纳金看见那双薄唇被他自己咬得褪色泛白，配上那压在喉咙间沙哑的呻吟，青春期的男孩子差点就直接泄了出来。

 

放缓了抚慰柱身的速度，安纳金抓着门框深呼吸了几口，才把自己过快的心跳缓下去了一些。眼神再次回到屋内，奎刚的动作不徐不疾，抽插缓慢又深入，仿佛在故意逗弄欧比旺。不知是太深入还是在用力，欧比旺靠在柱子上大口呼吸着，搂着奎刚的手在那宽阔的背脊上留下一道道鲜红的印记。

 

“奎刚...奎...先让我射好不好。”欧比旺像一只在岸边挣扎的鱼，挂在奎刚的肩上哀求着。

 

奎刚没有回答他，只是一手抱着欧比旺的大腿一手撑在柱子上，埋在欧比旺肩窝里加快了速度。

 

几乎被干到一只脚都垫了起来，欧比旺死咬着嘴唇，从鼻腔里发出的声音逐渐变大，混含着一些安纳金听不清的话语。他撑着门框，另一只手跟随欧比旺颤抖的身体律动着。

 

“奎，奎...”

 

欧比旺紧紧抱着奎刚。安纳金几乎是和他一起射了出来，看着欧比旺被情欲满足的面容，听着他压抑不住冲破口的呻吟，安纳金和他一起释放了出来。

 

他喘息着，没有理会那些射到内衣和裤子上还有地上的浓稠精液，缓缓跪到地上，头靠着门框，迷离的眼神里只有那个一同高潮了的人。

 

欧比旺。

 

欧比旺没有察觉根本没有察觉那道直挺挺射在他身上的视线，他闭着眼缓过高潮时的空白期，缓缓睁开眼睛。

 

那双因性快感而湿漉漉的眼睛此时被水光染得像极了欧比旺蓝色透明的尾鳍，安纳金甚至还记得它在海水里飘动的样子。想到这里，安纳金刚刚释放过的性欲又再次点起了火苗。可是下一秒他就被打回了现实，那双眼睛带着毫无掩饰的爱意与欲望照向他的养父——那个真正拥有欧比旺的人。

 

欧比旺此时缓过些神，撑着奎刚的身体让他退了出来，奎刚又一次在那美丽的脚踝上印下一吻。

 

重回自由的欧比旺凑上去亲吻奎刚，手绕到前面抚慰奎刚还没有释放依然挺立的欲望。

 

“该换我了。”欧比旺离开奎刚的嘴唇后笑着说，然后双手撑着对方的胸肌往前走，奎刚显然也纵容他的爱人，任由他推着向后，一直到跌坐在一旁的躺椅上。

 

奎刚像是预料到欧比旺的行动，干脆就直接在躺椅上躺下，任由那根性器还高高得翘起。

 

安纳金的目光一直粘着欧比旺从未变过。他看着欧比旺低头注视着奎刚，然后把身上早已没有什么用的衣服脱掉，彻底露出那副匀称的躯体。他看见欧比旺走到躺椅边，迈开腿跪到奎刚身体的两边。

 

“你总是这么逗弄我。”欧比旺俯下身与奎刚接吻。奎刚也并不急于插入他，而是温柔地抚摸着他的金发，最后还刮了一下他的鼻子。

 

“反正我们总能得到我们想要的。”

 

欧比旺忿忿地直起身，调整了一下位置，扶住奎刚挺立的阴茎，慢慢坐了下去。

 

安纳金一双眼睛都快看直了，这样的场景让他看得大脑发昏，仿佛四周的氧气都被那个人夺走一样。安纳金跪在地上，阴茎因为视觉的刺激再次勃发起来。

 

刚刚射精过后的空虚感还没有过去，一波新的浪潮再次裹着欧比旺骑在粗大阴茎上上下耸动的侧影闯进安纳金的脑海。

 

那两条纤细又肉感的腿，不属于欧比旺的腿，随着他的动作了轻轻颤动。还有欧比旺的腰，安纳金不知看过多少次，但他从不知道欧比旺的腰微微弓起时的呼吸会让自己如此着迷。奎刚的大手箍着欧比旺的胯骨，力气大到在那上面留下了红印，在欧比旺白色的皮肤上红得刺眼。

 

还有那两个在空气中挺立的乳点，那扬起的脖颈的弧度。

 

还有欧比旺不再刻意掩饰的呻吟。

 

安纳金觉得自己要疯了，偷窥的罪恶感和背德感化作一波波性愉悦淹没自己的心智。他隔着衣服再次握上自己的欲望，不再有纠结的停顿，不再因为羞耻而缓慢，此时此刻，安纳金心里只剩下人类最原始的欲望，和欧比旺一起沉沉浮浮。

 

欧比旺......欧比旺......

 

“奎刚。”

 

一声呼唤唤醒了沉醉的安纳金。一瞬间他定下了所有动作，欧比旺的一声声叹息清晰地进入他的耳朵。

 

他听见欧比旺去吻奎刚，他听见欧比旺说，“我爱你，奎刚。”

 

安纳金一瞬间呆坐在原地，听见他的养父回应欧比旺。

 

我爱你，奎刚。我爱你，欧比。

 

安纳金就这么突然被打回了现实，仿佛这两句话把他从性欲的深渊扯了出来再一把推入现实的谷底。安纳金从未感觉过自己是如此渺小。

 

在做科洛桑的王子时没有，在有欧比旺在一旁的礁石上时没有，在欧比旺出现在宴会上时没有，甚至在得知他们要结婚的时候也没有。

 

可是现在，这样的两句话，却把他衬得如此渺小。他差点以为自己就站在他们身边，他怎么忘记了，自己一直都立于他们的圈外，欧比旺和奎刚之间没有他能站住的地方。

 

屋内的翻云覆雨并没有因为两句“我爱你”而停下，安纳金的心却已经冷了下来，他匆匆拉上裤子，没有理会绷在内衣里还硬挺的性器，低着头一路跑回了自己的卧室。

 

只留下身后空荡荡的走廊和一片旖旎的回音。

 

 

————————TBC————————

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

又一次站在这沉重的铁门前，古旧的金属铰链发出刺耳的吱呀声，被火光照亮的水纹再一次印在安纳金阴沉的面容上。

坐了整整一夜，安纳金没有任何思绪，奎刚依然那样昏迷着，身体状况丝毫没有好转的迹象。

眼神落在玻璃钢里的人鱼身上，那人被锁链拴住脖颈，垂着眼睑，已是一副听天由命的样子。安纳金不由得攥紧了拳头。

欧比旺注意到了他，一双蓝色的眼瞳里终于能看见一些神色，他似乎对脖颈上的锁链还心有余悸，不知道是不是这段时间挣脱了很多次，扯伤了自己。欧比旺没有再像那样在玻璃上写字，似乎是得知奎刚还活着悬着的心就放了下来，安纳金也不知道他到底还剩下多少活下去的欲望。

可是欧比旺这样诡异的平静没有持续多久，他的眼神在看到安纳金身后走出的人影时变得愤怒了起来。

“帕尔帕廷，你来做什么？”

安纳金没有回头，眼睛依然直勾勾地看着欧比旺。身后的帕尔帕廷恭敬地微微俯下身，“听说陛下又喝退随从来到地牢，我就过来看看，毕竟只有您一个人在这里太危险了。”

帕尔帕廷虚伪又关切的声音在旁边响起，安纳金看了他一眼。欧比旺对这位大公爵的反应太异常了，那条没有被栓起来的尾巴一下一下用力地怕打着玻璃缸，似乎下一秒就像撞碎玻璃一样。

“我倒是觉得大公爵你在这里的危险好像更大一点。”安纳金看着帕尔帕廷示弱着往后躲了一点的动作，讥讽地说道。“他像是恨不得现在就跳出来杀了你的样子。”

帕尔帕廷微微低头，无不真情切意地叹了口气，“要是那天我没有赶到那里，这妖怪恐怕就得手了，那他确实要恨我。”

看着这张没有丝毫破绽的脸，安纳金咬了咬牙，暗自骂道“老狐狸”。这一次他没有再急吼吼地为谁去辩驳，这件事太突然，欧比旺的绞刑令也太突然，整整一天，安纳金去询问了城堡所有知情的人，整个城堡仿佛一夜之间全塞满了欧比旺的仇人，卫兵，大臣甚至是以前赞美过欧比旺的人们现在都恨不得杀他而后快。没有人关心事件的真相，或者说除他之外的所有人都认定了欧比旺就是凶手。

人鱼妖的诅咒会让整个国家覆灭......他会给我们带来灾难......那妖怪差点害死了国王，绞刑太便宜他了......

那些恶毒又愚蠢的话语一遍遍在安纳金脑海里重复着。安纳金再次握紧拳头，指甲深深地陷进掌心里。我看你们才是全都疯了吧。

“......而且经查实，那些死掉的卫兵还有国王陛下的伤口上都残存着魔法的痕迹，也许我们杀了他之后那些邪恶的力量就会消失。”

帕尔帕廷在一边不停地絮叨，安纳金游离在自己的思绪之中，终于捕捉到了“魔法”这个词。

欧比旺的魔法......奎刚的伤！

安纳金猛地抬头看向欧比旺颈间的项链。那颗原本美丽的深蓝宝石现在仅剩一些暗淡的光芒。

 

*

“欧比......需不需要我去和安纳金谈谈......？”

欧比旺从自己的早餐中抬起头，脸上还带着些不解。

“怎么了？”奎刚的表情有些严肃，欧比旺不得不放下手里的刀叉准备应付这个话题，他知道它又要来了。

奎刚皱着眉，握了握欧比旺的手，“你们两个不管谁对我来说都是最重要的，不如说我们应该是家人。”

欧比旺点点头，手指在奎刚没有注意到的地方犹豫地摩挲着手指下的桌布，想着这下该怎么和奎刚说。

不出欧比旺所料，他的爱人和他谈起了安纳金和他之前的相处方式——那令每个人都很尴尬的沉默和疏离——就像刚才，奎刚在和安纳金说着最近他实战课程的事，本来还好好的，可当奎刚提起他今天要和欧比旺一起来观看安纳金的射箭考试时，餐桌上的气氛一下子就冷了下来，奎刚还在兴致勃勃地看着欧比旺征求他的意见，欧比旺简直尴尬极了，他知道安纳金是不乐意的，餐厅里沉默了一阵，最终以安纳金闷闷地说了句“我去上早课了”为由离开餐厅才打破了这个僵局。

欧比旺垂下眼睛假装去看盘子里的食物，避开奎刚的疑问，这对他来说真的很为难。

“真的不必，奎，如果这样的距离感让安纳金感到很舒适的话，那我们也没有必要去改变什么。”这是他和奎刚说过很多次的话了，欧比旺在咀嚼食物的过程中并没有想出更好的回答，所以他还是用同样的说辞应付了奎刚。

“可我们是一家人，家人之间不该有这样的距离感，即使有，那也太远了，你和安纳金到现在还像两个从没有认识过的人。”

“不，我认识他，他也认识我，只是我们都对彼此很内向而已,”欧比旺想了想还是和奎刚的那只手握在了一起，希望奎刚能安心一些，“相信我，这真的没什么。”　　　　

奎刚叹了口气，“......好吧，如果这也是你所希望的。”

欧比旺心虚地点了点头。他还能怎么说，他想了这么多年想破头都不知道该如何处理和安纳金之间的关系。当他每一次提起这个问题，每一次，安纳金都会瞬间和他翻脸。不管他们前一秒玩得多开心，只要欧比旺稍稍提到城堡里生活，提到他们之间尴尬的气氛，提到奎刚，安纳金都会拉下脸。

欧比旺不想看到男孩子生气时的脸，不如说有些害怕看到，因为他根本不知道安纳金的情绪究竟从何而来，也不知道该怎么让它们离去。那张好看的脸会突然变得有些扭曲，他会朝自己大吼大叫，会变得愤怒和痛苦。欧比旺一直知道，安纳金变得这么喜怒无常，原因一定和自己有关。后来他就不怎么说起这么事了，连在奎刚面前都含含糊糊地敷衍过去。

“晚上的宴会......”欧比旺感觉到奎刚的眼神还落在自己身上，他只能扯出一个新的话题。

“也不是什么很重要的场合，你又是想中途溜走还是抱病不去？”奎刚太了解他了，欧比旺才开了个头，奎刚已经把他的打算说出来了。欧比旺递给奎刚一个似笑非笑的狡黠眼神，奎刚了然又无奈地伸手过去捏了捏欧比旺的脸。

“唉，你们两个啊......”

 

夜晚的海风是有些暖意的，就像忒提丝温柔的呼吸吹拂在皮肤上，混合着涨潮后海浪的轻柔的声响，让人昏昏欲睡。

欧比旺慵懒地靠在礁石上，尾巴有一下没一下地撩着没过尾鳍的海水。

他看着夜幕上铺满的星星，耳边断断续续传来不远处的城堡里演奏的音乐，欧比旺侧耳听了一会儿，不禁愉悦了起来——那是他和奎刚第一次跳舞的时候的那首乐曲——不知道此时此刻身处宴会厅里的奎刚是否有和他一样想起他们的舞，是否也像他一样回忆着快乐。

他想奎刚了，即使他们在宴会开始之前刚见过面，即使他们已经一起生活了那么长的年月。他想现在就见到奎刚，欧比旺从礁石上坐起来，要是安纳金再不来他才不会在这儿等他。

但是事与愿违，那粘人的小屁孩儿像是听到了他脑子里的话一样，在欧比旺还没有回头看时他就听到身后传来那急急燥燥拨开水浪的声音。

“欧比...欧比旺——”安纳金的喊声从海水的起伏中传了过来，“咳...帮我一把！”

欧比旺转过头张望着，没一会儿就发现了安纳金在水中上下扑腾的身影，一把抓了他的手。

“你看起来像个醉鬼——”拖着安纳金上了礁石，欧比旺凑近闻了闻，他这才发现眼前的人不是像，他就是个醉鬼。

“喝了这么多还要过来，也不怕再淹死一次。”欧比旺横了他一眼，他想问问奎刚怎么允许你喝这么多久，你甚至还没有成年，但是刚刚想到奎刚，欧比旺就想起了他和安纳金在这里从没有说出口的约定。

眼前的大男孩朝他傻气的咧嘴一笑，“反正我淹死几次你就会救我几次，我又有什么可怕的？”

欧比旺翻了个白眼，跟一个小醉鬼有什么道理可讲呢？欧比旺摇着头在安纳金傍边躺下来，两人一起看着天上的星空。

欧比旺和安纳金在这时同样是沉默的，但不像早晨在餐桌前那样剑拔弩张的沉默，现在的他们才像两个相识多年的朋友、家人，即使一句话不说也让人觉得舒心。

远处的城堡里早已换了首曲子，似乎是那几位宫廷女伶，优美的唱腔居然都传到了这里来。欧比旺偷偷看了一眼旁边的人，安纳金果然有些不高兴起来，他正想着怎么把安纳金的注意力挪开，却没有想到他先开了口。

“你会唱歌吗？”

“什么？”欧比旺愣了愣。

躺着的年轻人转头看着他，认真地又问了一次，“你会唱歌吗欧比旺？”

“为什么这么问？”欧比旺看着年轻人闪闪发亮的眼神，有些不解。

安纳金转了回去，继续看着天上的星星，被酒气熏染的脸庞带上了一些迷醉的表情，“人类关于人鱼的书千奇百怪，明明有些人连人鱼的面都没有见过，却巴拉巴拉写出了一大堆。”

欧比旺挑起眉毛，“你又看了什么？”

安纳金笑了一下，露出一点尖尖的虎牙，“但是不管是传说还是真的见闻，所有书里都记载了人鱼的一个共同点。”

“什么？”

“他们的歌声会蛊惑人心。”

欧比旺皱起眉头，“无聊！”

看欧比旺真的生气了，安纳金赶紧贴上去拉着他的手臂，做出可怜的样子，“先听我说完嘛——我可没有说我相信你会蛊惑人心。”

欧比旺才不吃他那套，翻身就想跳进海里，安纳金及时按住了他，“别离开！欧比，我只是想听一听你唱歌而已。”

欧比旺停了动作，转头狐疑地看着安纳金，少年扒着他的手臂，恨不得把下巴都靠上来，祈求卖乖的眼神还被酒意染得朦朦胧胧的。欧比旺心里被他逗乐了，可是面上还板着个脸，“不，我不能唱，唱了万一你被我蛊惑了心智被人发现我会被你们吊死的。”

安纳金像是有些急了，“别闹，你别生气，我刚才也只是随口一说......但是我是真的想听你唱歌。”  
　　

那副可怜兮兮认错的样子永远能说服欧比旺。欧比旺和他僵持了一会儿最终还是败下阵来，无奈地躺了回去，“好吧好吧，我只会几句，要是让你失望了可不要怪我。”

听到欧比旺的话，安纳金立刻兴奋地在一边坐好，发誓自己绝不失望。欧比旺弯起嘴角，敲了敲他的脑门，然后开口轻声地唱起来。

这是安纳金第一次听到欧比旺的歌声，这是他第一次听到这么让他动心的歌声。欧比旺的声音并不像安纳金以往见过的男子一般那么低沉，相反，他的声音更像是山谷里的潺潺溪水，春日的旭阳和一场小雨过后清脆的鸟鸣。

欧比旺躺在礁石上，半闭着眼，嘴唇轻微地开闭着，吐出悠长悦耳的声音。安纳金没有听过这首歌，他愣了半天才听出歌里唱的是一个爱上水手的女孩，是一个人类女孩的故事。

安纳金听得入了神，此时此刻这样一首随口小调竟比远处宫殿里传来的那些大师之作更加动听。安纳金想起了小的时候，施密有时牵着他有时抱着他，或者有时候就让他坐在门槛上，让小小的安纳金看着自己忙活，嘴里随口哼着的，似乎也是这样小调。

不知不觉安纳金朝他伸出了手。

可是歌声却在这时停了下来。

“唱完了，这下满意了？”欧比旺问他。

安纳金愣愣地放下自己的手，过了一会儿才反应过来欧比旺还在等他的评价，他使劲地点着头，却一句夸赞的话都说不出。

“这首歌......就是在你的家乡学会的吗？”

欧比旺耸了耸肩，避开安纳金有些过于炙热和痴迷的眼神，那让他感觉怪怪的，“没有学，以前总听见女孩子们唱，听着听着就学会了这么几句。”

安纳金垂下脑袋闷闷地点头，眼神不自觉挪到欧比旺胸前的蓝宝石上，思绪翻涌，他张开嘴好几次最终还是决定问欧比旺，“你是不是想家了？”

欧比旺有些惊讶，他从没有对安纳金说起过，至少他觉得自己的情绪都藏得很好。他回头看着安纳金。

男孩子试探着朝他伸手，见他没有要挪开的意思，便大着胆子扣住他撑在岩石上的手，指尖握进手心时的酥麻像是一股电流窜进欧比旺的心里。

他想把手抽走，可是还没来得及说什么，安纳金就急切地说，“我懂的，我也会想念妈妈，想念我们以前住过的小木屋，甚至很长一段时间每天夜里都无法入睡……可是，可是现在不一样了……”

安纳金顿了顿，又紧紧抓着欧比旺的手生怕他跑掉一样，“你突然就出现在我的生命之中，我依旧会想念母亲，但从那时起我每天都睡得很好......”

“安纳金……”欧比旺的眼睛微微睁大，眼前的少年在酒精的作用下语无伦次地说着，但这些醉话太过露骨了，以至于欧比旺一时间都没有回过神来。

见欧比旺没有回应他，安纳金吞咽了一下似乎是下了什么决心，拉住那只手放在自己胸口，眼神真挚得仿佛在起誓。

“你也有我，只要你需要我永远都在这里！”

欧比旺不禁哑然失笑，“我都不知道你什么时候学会了这么肉麻的话。”

逃开安纳金炙热的眼神，少年温热的手掌拉着自己，不知道为什么他总觉得紧张得要命，所以他打着哈哈边抽走自己的手。

欧比旺假装动作自己地拿起自己的宝石，低头错开安纳金的目光，因此他没有看到少年眼里暗淡下去的星光。

“也许我也不是会一直都在这里，任何事都是有限度的，这里的魔法也不例外。”

身边的男孩愣了一会儿才意识到他话里的意思，“你是说……”

欧比旺点头，“一旦魔法耗尽，我就不能再呆在这儿了。”

“那时，你要回家？”安纳金小声地问。

“我不知道，我不知道家族和长老会还会不会接纳我，而且……”欧比旺下意识地看向原处亮着光的城堡，然后猛然意识到安纳金还在一旁，便赶在安纳金发作之前搂住他的脖颈使劲揉乱了他的头发，“而且我怎么舍得你呢。”

“放心，魔法哪有这么快就用尽的，我还没有听说过哪个像我一样的人鱼还回去，多半都是在陆地上待到老死了吧。”

“真的？”安纳金将信将疑，在再一次得到欧比旺肯定的回答后，松了一口气的同时又欣喜了起来，立刻又粘回欧比旺的身上，紧紧抱着他把头埋进他的肩窝里，“那真是太好了！”

一身的酒气让欧比旺嫌恶的皱起鼻子，一手撑着安纳金靠过来的胸膛想推开他，“你以后少喝一点。”

被推开的人理直气壮地反驳欧比旺，“你懂什么，在这里作为一个男人要学会的几件事就有豪爽的喝酒。”

欧比旺笑起来，“怎么毛还没长齐就想当大人了。”

17岁的安纳金像是受到了什么折辱，尚且留着一丝稚气的脸唰得一下就红了，歪歪倒倒地半跪起来质问着，“我怎么就毛没长齐了！”

欧比旺看着少年东倒西歪的滑稽样子捂着肚子笑得都倒了下去。

安纳金的样子气鼓鼓得像要吃了他一样，要是这样的王子殿下被人看见了那该撞碎科洛桑多少少女的心啊。想到这里欧比旺笑得更开心了，笑得眼泪都出来了。不想，安纳金突然就扑了上来。

“干什么！”欧比旺惊呼起来，“住手安纳金，别闹了——”

安纳金才不理会他的挣扎，把欧比旺露出来的皮肤特别是侧腹挠了个遍。

“我给你最后一次机会欧比旺。”

男孩子的身体贴得他很近，手下的动作根本没有停歇，让欧比旺痒得像条搁浅的鱼，安纳金却假装恶狠狠的样子把他固定在身下威胁着他，但毫无疑问他是不会认输的，小小的捉弄一下安纳金可是乐趣所在。

“你就是个毛没长齐的小屁孩儿。”

安纳金这下更凶了，骑在欧比旺身上上下其手着，连尾巴都没有放过。空无一人的浅湾里回荡着两人的笑声，扰得附近的海洋生物纷纷逃回了深处。

欧比旺边笑边挣扎，湿漉漉的鳞片和侧鳍不停地摩擦过安纳金短裤下的大腿肉。

安纳金突然就停了下来，骑着欧比旺尾巴的下身一动不动，双手撑在他的耳边，闭着眼睛默默深呼吸。

欧比旺以为他终于玩累了，推着安纳金想让他从自己身上下去，可是少年却是一动不动，欧比旺意思着推了两下也放弃了，任由安纳金趴回他的胸口。

今天就算了，跟醉鬼没得道理可讲。明天，或者什么时候，一定好好教训安纳金不能再这么没大没小了。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

“欧比旺，”埋在他胸口的人声音闷闷的，“再让我听一次那首歌吧。”

喝醉的安纳金真是麻烦死了。

欧比旺无奈地敲了敲胸口的脑壳，满意地听到一声闷哼，才伴着夜风再次缓缓开口，还是同样的那首歌，却变得悠长空荡。

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
（来吧，美丽的金发女孩，不管你是谁）

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea  
（爱上了投身汹涌大海的快乐勇敢水手）

While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn  
（每每狂风大作，暴风骤雨，都为远去的他担忧揪心）

And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return  
（又在心中坚定地祈祷，总有一天他会平安归家）

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold  
（我的心被爱神之箭射中，金钱在我眼中皆如粪土）

There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold  
（没有什么能带给我安慰，除了我那快乐勇敢的水手）  
　　

最后一个音节还未消散在风里，欧比旺的吐息就被两片柔软堵住了。

欧比旺瞪大了眼睛，是安纳金，吻住他的人是安纳金。欧比旺感觉自己全身的血液都冲上了大脑，僵在了原地。　　　　　　　　　　　　

他的手腕不知什么时候被人按住了，安纳金闭着眼睛，亲吻的动作认真极了，又那么稚嫩，小口地轻啄着欧比旺的嘴唇，从嘴角到唇峰，再到那些细小的褶皱，虔诚无比。

不知道过了多久，当安纳金终于结束这个吻的时候，欧比旺的身体都僵硬得无法动弹了。

他眼神里带着惊恐和慌张，看着少年对他腼腆一笑，欧比旺动了动自己的嘴，他希望表现得镇定一些，但是颤抖犹豫的声音出卖了他。

“安纳金，这件事我不会告诉你父亲，但是没有下次了，知道了吗？”

安纳金本来柔和的目光在听到“父亲”这个词的时候突然冷了下来，表情里是欧比旺从没有见过的阴沉，他突然有些害怕起来。

安纳金没有放开钳着他的双手，嘴角突然浮起一个冷笑，他低下头轻轻抵着欧比旺的前额，像是变了一个人。

“欧比旺，难道你就从来没有想过，我们这样，又跟偷情有多大区别。”

安纳金眼中的轻蔑是欧比旺从没有见过的，他的心脏几乎停止跳动。

就在安纳金再一次吻上来的时候，欧比旺用力抽出自己受困的双手，巨大的鱼尾一下子打在安纳金的身上，瞬间就把他掀了下去。

不，不，刚刚安纳金做了什么，刚刚安纳金说了什么。欧比旺用手背捂住嘴唇，震惊和恐慌让从一片空白中醒过来的大脑只想飞快逃开。

“别走......”

身后传来安纳金的声音，欧比旺回头去看。

刚刚对他做出那样悖逆神意的事的少年此时像是被海水浸透得清醒了过来，费力地扒在礁石上向他伸出手，那样祈求和同样惊慌的眼神几乎让欧比旺下意识地就像原谅他。

“别走，求你了......”

不，安纳金。

欧比旺转身一跃，跳入墨汁般深色的大海之中，安纳金只来得及看见那抹蓝色在他的视线里消失。

“欧比旺——”

　　　　　　  
安纳金绝望的喊声透过海水传到他的耳朵里，听不真切安纳金是不是又哭了。

他的男孩儿总是很爱哭，可是这一次自己不会再陪在他的身边了。

欧比旺看着借着月光映下来的影子，太黑了，他突然间感到自己什么都看不清，关于安纳金的影子，关于安纳金的心，这个一直与他在一起的人。

欧比旺决绝地回头不再去看，转身朝海的更深处游去。直到看见前方黝黑的断层时才停了下来。　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　  
如果有人类来到这里，一定会被这可怕的未知世界吓退，可是欧比旺知道，在这下面，是他想念已久的地方。可是......

他朝那片黝黑伸手，只轻轻一下，宝石里就像冒出无数看不见的火焰，钻进欧比旺的身体灼烧着他的五脏六腑。

是啊，他又怎么可能回得去呢？

你也有我，只要你需要我永远都在这里。

安纳金的话又浮现在他的脑海里，欧比旺握着蓝宝石痛苦地蜷缩在海底的细沙上，默默承受越过界限后魔法的惩戒。

这些痛苦是他应得的。欧比旺咬紧牙根，那火焰似乎在燃烧他的心脏。他本可以早一点发现那颗罪恶的萌芽，他本可以让他和安纳金都免于这些痛苦。　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　  
欧比旺闭上眼睛，抱住自己的尾巴。在灼烧中他一点点想起那些细枝末节，那些勾住他指头就不愿放下的手，那些过于流连他皮肤的拥抱，那些超过年龄的不正常的亲密举动。

还有。

欧比旺终于想起来了。还有安纳金那仿佛人格分裂一样的占有欲。心脏和呼吸同时被魔法的火焰夺去。

 

如果，如果能早一点察觉......

　　

 

——————TBC———————　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　


	4. Chapter 4

陈放士兵尸体的冰窖里涌进来许多人，但大部分都留在了门口，只有安纳金和帕尔帕廷还有个拿火把的小兵进到了里面。  
安纳金一句话都不说，径直走到第一具尸体前唰地一下拉开白布，仔细看了两眼又走到下一具旁边，同样的动作，同样一言不发，效率高得不像验尸，只是快速扫一眼就结束。  
帕尔帕廷跟在一边，脸色阴晴不定，看不出安纳金到底在调查什么，沉疑片刻，在安纳金看不到的地方回头向身后跟着他们的人使了个眼色，人群末尾有个不起眼的士兵悄悄离去。直到前面的人看完这屋子里的半数尸体之后，他才开口问安纳金，“陛下，有什么不对的地方吗？”  
不知是不是冰窖里气温过低的缘故，帕尔帕廷觉得安纳金那双灰蓝的眼睛再次放到自己身上时冰冷了许多。手指神经质地抽搐了一下，脸上又挂上老狐狸一般的笑，“陛下，这些都是当时为了保护国王陛下而被那个海妖杀害的禁卫兵。”  
“我知道，这10个人我从小就看见他们一直跟随在我父皇身边，但是那些呢，”安纳金示意了下冰窖里的其他尸体，“哪来的？怎么会出现在父亲那里？我看着眼生得很。”  
“其他人都是听见动静之后赶过去的，当时殿下不在科洛桑，他们其中一人就来告诉我，我连忙带着士兵过去了，到陛下房间的时候禁卫兵和士兵都被那个妖怪杀了，国王陛下身受重伤。”  
“大公爵真是谦虚，都不提自己救下我父亲的事。”安纳金的表情里看不出心思。  
帕尔帕廷微微倾身，“没有在第一时间救下国王陛下是我的失职。”  
安纳金看了一眼门外被他喊来等着问话的人，这里面有卫兵长，有大臣，甚至还有军官，这些人明明在那里是等着新国王的询问，却都是一副唯帕尔帕廷是从的模样。  
这样的情形意味着什么他清楚地不能再清楚。安纳金垂下眼脸暗自思考。在这时帕尔帕廷却凑了上来，声音小的只有他们两人能听见。  
“殿下，你不用顾虑处死人鱼会有人跳出来反对，现在已经没有人再挡在您的面前，没有人可以夺走您的任何东西，整个科洛桑王朝都是拥戴您的人。”  
是了，安纳金怎么忘了，在所有人眼里，他和欧比旺从来都是水火不容的。  
“……知道了。”安纳金很快回到往常和欧比旺作对时的那副样子，他小声命令帕尔帕廷，“晚上你把他带到我那里，秘密的，在行刑前我还有些旧账要和他算，但我不想让其他人觉得新国王是个手段狠毒的人。”

 

*

城堡里的所有人都说欧比旺和安纳金的关系从一开始就糟糕透顶，全因奎刚两人才一直维持着表面上的相安无事，直到王子18岁的时候这个危险的平衡才被打破。  
其实他们说的并没有错，自从国王大婚之后，几乎没有人见过新“王后”和王子之间有过任何友善的交集。一些人很担忧，比如奎刚；而另一些人则静静等在一边，因为他们相信总有一天维持欧比旺和安纳金之间平衡的细丝会被火烧断。  
这根火柴帕尔帕廷架了很久，只差找个什么理由让它燃起来，结果让他没有想到的是，他都还没有出手，欧比旺和安纳金之间的细丝就断了。到底是因为什么，帕尔帕廷并不关心，反正他要的结果已经达到了。

 

安纳金从来没觉得和欧比旺的相处模式让他不舒服过，他一直都不觉得城堡里的欧比旺——那个假装成人类的人是真正的欧比旺，为什么要和一张假面相处呢，明明他拥有真实的欧比旺。  
这是安纳金所想的，他没有顾虑过欧比旺的想法，他没有想过这个微妙的天平哪天会不会倾斜。  
他以为欧比旺也爱着他。  
事实证明，这一切都是安纳金自己的幻想，随着清晨第一缕阳光而来的海风吹灭了安纳金做了这么多年的梦。  
醉酒的第二天，少年打着哆嗦醒了过来。他发现自己还保持着昨天晚上蜷缩在礁石上的样子，四肢的关节早已冻得僵硬。安纳金茫然地看着海面，很久之后才意识到一件事。  
欧比旺已经离开了。欧比旺不会再回来。  
火红色的朝阳打在安纳金的脸上，照得那些泪痕无处躲藏。安纳金固执的在礁石上一直做到太阳完全升起，但是这一次他没有等到那个漂亮的人鱼捧着白贝壳浮上水面来哄他。这次他终于意识到，自己不再是那个九岁的孩子。  
安纳金艰难地蠕动了下喉结，海浪扑在礁石上的声音仿佛都在嘲笑他，嘲笑他的自不量力，嘲笑他的一厢情愿。  
“……我都做了什么。”

 

走廊里传来咚咚咚的敲门声，幽深的回音一下下敲得人心慌。  
仆人们全都焦急又害怕地聚在楼下，谁都不敢上楼去看看，陛下不在，又有谁敢去管那两人之间的事呢。  
用力的敲门声一直没有停下，敲门的人却一声不吭。安纳金像是不知道房间里的人的拒绝，他已经在这里站了很久了，从奎刚再一次远行之后，他每天都来到这扇门前，坚持想见他一面。  
终于，拍门的声音小了一点，安纳金再执着他也有累的时候，特别是当他内心萌生出欧比旺也许真的再也不会理他的念头时。  
“欧比旺，求你了……”少年的手再一次落了下去却没有离开，他无力地把额头靠在门上，“求你了。”  
意料之外。门打开了。  
没有反应过来的安纳金往前趔趄了一下，愣愣地看着为他开门的人。  
欧比旺抱着手臂站在离他够远的地方，两人互相抱着深沉的心思就这么在门口僵持了一会儿。最后还是安纳金败下阵来，他尽力让自己平静了一下，深吸一口气，往欧比旺身前靠近了一点。  
可是欧比旺往后退了两步，退到和刚刚一样远的距离。  
安纳金的表情有些崩坏，“我就这么让你厌恶？”  
欧比旺眼里闪过一丝退怯，“有什么事就说吧，王子殿下。”  
王子殿下。欧比旺开始叫他王子殿下了。安纳金低下头，两人之间生疏的距离是那么刺眼，可只要他愿意他跨过两步就能让这个距离消失，强迫欧比旺回到过去。使劲咬着后槽牙克制自己情绪的安纳金突然发现，这个生疏的距离也是他所熟悉的。  
过去的这几年里，只要他们身处城堡，他和对面这个人不都一直都站在离彼此这么远的地方吗？  
安纳金愣了一下然后突然想起，这是第一次，“安纳金”和“王子殿下”之间的界限如此模糊的时候面对欧比旺。他抬头看着他，发现自己也有些辨不清欧比旺身上的分界线，他既是那个九岁时救他一命的人鱼，又是城堡里的“肯诺比公爵”。  
“一定要这样吗，欧比旺，我只是想跟你说说话。”  
“......你知道为什么，安纳金。”  
安纳金一生中为数不多的示弱，就被欧比旺轻描淡写地当了会去。欧比旺依然站在离他两步远的地方抱着手臂，满脸的戒备，只是眼神中透出的一点悲伤至少让安纳金能看到一点希望。欧比旺也在为他们亲密关系的断裂而伤心。  
“那是，那是因为我喝醉了。”安纳金尝试着他苍白的辩驳，他还试图挤出一点笑容，以往欧比旺最不能拒绝他这样故意放低些姿态的小动作，可惜现在的他笑得有些难看。  
喝醉什么的借口真是太烂了，但是安纳金还抱有一丝希望。直到他看到欧比旺依然是那样默然冷淡的态度。  
“你就不能当做这是真的，让那件事过去吧！”安纳金压突然咆哮了起来。  
“你什么都不知道，安纳金，你不懂。”欧比旺轻轻摇头，“让我们的关系变成这样都是我的错，从一开始我就不该纵容你，是我忽略了你的感情，我甚至没有去关注，我的目光一心只扑在奎刚的身上，是我的错。”  
安纳金的眼神变得有些可怕，“你忘了我们的规矩，欧比旺，我们的谈话里不应该出现‘奎刚’。”  
安纳金逼近欧比旺，那咄咄逼人的气势逼得欧比旺只能一步步往后退去，可是他并不打算再放任安纳金，放任他们扭曲的感情。  
“为什么不能提，奎刚是你的养父，是我的爱人，是把我和你联系起来的人，我们中间从来不应该撇开奎刚。”  
终于，欧比旺不再有退路，他紧紧贴着墙面。现在的安纳金已经比他高出了一些，微微俯视地注视着欧比旺，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里是欧比旺从来没有见过的冰冷。  
似乎是察觉自己已经把欧比旺禁锢在墙角，安纳金突然变得不紧不慢，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑。  
“和我在一起有什么不好。”安纳金不屑于再去掩饰，既然欧比旺已经把他们之间最大的隔阂又摆在了两人之间。安纳金就像变了一个人，他脸上的表情甚至比刚才还要温柔一些，但是眼里只剩让人害怕的狂热。  
安纳金的声音很轻，气息打在欧比旺的皮肤上引起一层颤栗。“欧比旺，我喜欢你，我爱着你。我是你在这个陆地世界第一个认识的人，我也是真正了解你的人，我知道你喜欢什么讨厌什么，我也知道你的……”安纳金的手指大胆地跟随着自己的话来到欧比旺的大腿处，眼神也顺着飘了过去，仿佛此刻看到的是那条美丽闪耀的深蓝鱼尾，手指上痴恋地触碰着人鱼的鳞片。  
“安纳金！”欧比旺推开他的手，声音里有一丝愠怒。  
被推开的人一下子捏住他的手腕，欧比旺试着挣脱却惊讶地发现箍着他手腕的力量纹丝不动。  
那个九岁时还不及他腰高的孩子已经在欧比旺没有关注到的地方成长了这么多。  
“放开我。”  
“既然我们已经说到这个地步了我就不会再放开。”  
“你能不能讲点道理。”欧比旺叹了口气闭上眼，试着心平气和地和安纳金谈，即使他们的姿势并不太适合心平气和，“安纳金，我没有因为那天的事怪过你，这几天我一直在想这几年的事。”  
“你得出了什么结论？”安纳金几乎快贴上了他，欧比旺扭开头在安纳金和墙角的夹缝中尽量回避着这亲密的气氛。  
“安纳金，你所说的的一切，你说的喜欢和爱都只是你的错觉而已。”  
禁锢着欧比旺的人没有回答，但是欧比旺能感觉出那股压迫着自己的力量更大了，压得他差点把话咽回去。但是他不可以，欧比旺要在这里，此时此刻，和安纳金划清他们无视了7年的界限，也许这会伤了安纳金的心，但欧比旺别无选择。  
“你说的爱只是因为雏鸟印记，只是因为我在你快要淹死的时候救了你，只是因为你把我当做你唯一的倾诉对象，甚至有时候把我当做你母亲的替身——”  
“我没有！”咆哮声在耳边炸开，欧比旺的身体紧缩了一下。  
“我从来没有把你当成感情依托或者谁的代替品，欧比旺我不是那个九岁的孩子了，你知道这些年我都在想什么吗，”安纳金怒吼的声音显得是那么悲哀，“我满脑子都只想可以牵你的手，可以带着情欲去拥抱你吻你，吻遍你的全身上下，我想和你做爱，想让你在我身下高潮。”  
这些话让欧比旺宛如堕入冰窖之中。他惊恐万分，他瞪大眼睛不停地往后缩，他想抽出自己的手来制止安纳金疯狂的话语，可是安纳金已然深深陷入自己的情绪中，欧比旺根本无力反抗。那些让人面红耳赤的话语像是把欧比旺全身剥得赤裸一般，背德感化为毒蛇，跟随安纳金的气息，粘腻冰凉的信子一点点舔过他的全身。  
毒蛇不肯轻易放过他。  
“每次看见你站在奎刚身边或者和他有什么亲密举动，我都压不住心头的怒火。我想把你抢过来，然后告诉奎刚他从来都不曾了解过你，真正应该站在你身边的人是我才对！”  
“安纳金你知不知道你在说些什么，”欧比旺只能尽力躲着安纳金，他不明白为什么自己还不反抗他，“你已经疯了，冷静下来然后离我远一点。”  
“冷静？”十七岁的少年冷笑一声，“我只是说出我一直想说的话，做我想做的事，就让你这么害怕？”  
转眼间，安纳金捏住欧比旺的下巴强迫他转过头来看着自己，不等他再次躲开就吻了上去。  
欧比旺整个人僵了一秒随即开始剧烈的挣扎，安纳金一手掐着他的下巴，另一只手拽过欧比旺不停推拒着他的双手固定在头顶。少年整个人压到了欧比旺的身上，仗着一点身高优势和从小训练的体格力量，欧比旺一时间根本挣脱不开。  
这根本算不得一个真正的吻，一方的抗拒和一方的强迫让这个本该温情的动作变成了撕咬，不知谁的唇舌先被咬破了，血腥气在两人的口中蔓延开，这稍稍唤回了安纳金的一点理智。  
“……”在欧比旺口中肆虐的动作慢了下来，安纳金睁开眼睛看着对方。欧比旺皱着眉头紧闭双眼，满脸的痛苦像把尖刀刺进他的心脏。  
“你真的没有爱过我？”沉默中安纳金缓缓开口。  
趁着他愣神的空挡，欧比旺用力挣开了他，飞快退到房间门口。  
“够了安纳金，谈话结束。”  
欧比旺打开房门想出去，却被冲上来的少年按住手，但是这一次他没有这么强硬。和刚刚让欧比旺手腕上留下青紫的力气相比，他现在只是轻轻地按在这只手上。  
“别走，欧比旺，对不起……对不起……”  
少年乞求般的语气让欧比旺顿下脚步，想了想还是回头望着安纳金，只是姿态中全是戒备。  
“你真的一丝一毫都没有爱过我吗？”少年此时眼里噙满泪水，只消一眨就会倾斜而出，可是那双灰蓝色的眼睛只是执着的看着他。  
欧比旺叹了口气。  
“我爱你安纳金，我像兄弟一样爱你，想家人一样爱你，我给你的爱有很多种形式，唯独给不了你想要的那一种。”他看着蓝色眼瞳中最后一点希望的光熄灭，泪水顺着安纳金的脸颊滑下来，他现在又像欧比旺熟悉的那个孩子了，为自己得不到而哭泣的孩子。  
“因为从始至终我的爱欲之爱，从来就只给过一个人。”  
欧比旺转身离开，消失在安纳金轻轻拉住的手里，也消失在那个悲伤的孩子的世界里。

 

关于欧比旺和安纳金的传言就是从那个时候开始的。除了他们两人，没有人知道那天在王子殿下暴力敲开那扇门之后，他们发生了什么，所有人只知道从那天起，王子殿下对肯诺比公爵一直以来的疏离态度不复存在。  
安纳金就像是针对欧比旺一样，无论在什么场合，从在走廊上的相遇到大殿上的争执，安纳金总是找着欧比旺的各种茬质疑他，跟他吵架。只要安纳金和欧比旺同时在的每一天，城堡里都弥漫着战争的硝烟——只有他们两个人的战争。  
在这场战争的最开始，欧比旺是不愿理会安纳金的，一直以来都是他单方面的挑衅，直到后来安纳金却来越口无遮拦，欧比旺才开始反击。最可笑的却是在他反驳的时候，他看到了安纳金嘴角若有若无的苦涩笑意。  
太可悲了，他们的关系变成这个样子，每日用针锋相对代替问候，用伤人的话语代替往日的欢声，而安纳金还为此感到高兴——他只是想让欧比旺的目光注视自己，和他说说话。  
太可悲了，安纳金和欧比旺皆是。

奎刚不是没有介入过，当他回来后的第三天就察觉了和他最亲密的两个人之间关系似乎改变了。  
安纳金不再抗拒到有欧比旺的场合来，他以为这两人终于好好的谈了一次——奎刚也听说了那件事，可是事情并不像他所想的那么完美。  
餐桌上安纳金头一次没有做去他的对面离他和欧比旺远远的，而是坐到他身边，他的对面就是欧比旺。  
安纳金落座的时候身边的人明显动作一滞，奎刚去看欧比旺，但他的爱人却没有对安纳金的主动表示什么，只是埋头吃着自己的早餐。  
“你这算是给我的惊喜？”奎刚笑着问安纳金。  
安纳金同样报以一个笑容，“我偶尔也想体会一下坐在这里的感受。”说话的时候眼神落到了欧比旺身上，但对方并没有给他回应的打算。  
“我猜是你们那天的秘密谈话让你产生了这样的想法。”奎刚说。  
没有人回答，餐厅里一阵诡异的沉默，奎刚有些奇怪地左右看看，直到安纳金先反应过来，“是的，那天我和——”  
“只是说了些没有意义的话罢了。”欧比旺飞快打断安纳金。  
坐在对面的安纳金看了他一会儿，才冷冷开口，“原来那些话对你来说一点意义都没有。”  
这就是他们之间战争的开始了。早餐在欧比旺的提前离开中结束，这是第一次安纳金看着欧比旺的背影离开这里。当很多个第一次集合在一起的时候，就是变化的开端。  
耳边奎刚还在叫着欧比旺的名字，安纳金看着那个不再优雅从容甚至像是狼狈逃离的身影扬起一丝嘲笑，只是这个嘲笑里的心情只有他自己知道了。  
当天晚上，欧比旺和奎刚爆发了他们之前最激烈的一次争吵，依然是因为安纳金，只是这一次被责怪的对象变成了以往最善解人意的那个人。  
奎刚认为在那场只有欧比旺和安纳金的私下谈话中一定发生了什么，不然怎么会两个人同时态度都变了，而且他们的关系似乎也往更糟糕的方向去了。  
可是欧比旺不想再想起那天的事，而且这可是奎刚，他又能站在什么立场和奎刚说呢，难道告诉奎刚他的养子一直在觊觎他的爱人吗？欧比旺做不到，那会毁了一切——就让这件事藏在自己的心里吧，奎刚没有必要背负这种荒唐事。  
结果回避和拒绝惹怒了奎刚，奎刚离开了，只留欧比旺一个人。  
一个人静一下也是好的，欧比旺站在床边抹了抹疲惫的脸，而且他了解他的爱人，奎刚终归是个讲道理的人，他会谅解自己的。  
欧比旺趴在窗台边任由夜晚的海风吹打，缓缓的海浪声一点点抚平他的心绪。深呼吸，把想念已久的海洋的气息吸进身体里，就像游荡在大海之中那样。  
他睁开眼睛看向远处那片浅湾，眼神渐渐暗淡下来。他决定不再去那里，不再去那片浅湾，不再和安纳金的妄想有交集，也不再和自己唯一欺骗奎刚的秘密有交集。   
再见了，那个被他救上来的孩子。再见了，人鱼。

 

*

 

欧比旺再次醒过来的时候，脑袋昏昏沉沉的一时竟没有发现自己已经不在地牢的水缸里了。  
眼前一片模糊，他回忆着昏过去之前发什么了什么。  
昏过去？  
帕尔帕廷派人在水缸里放了东西！  
想到这个名字欧比旺一个激灵彻底清醒了过来，然后他发现自己的双手失去了自由。  
锁链颤动清脆的声音终于让欧比旺发现自己已经不再泡在水中了。那会是哪？帕尔帕廷又像做什么。  
他抬起头眯着眼睛仔细看了一会儿，认出他所在的地方之后一股诡异的感觉冒了出来——因为这里，是他和奎刚的房间，确切来说是房间里的浴室。  
欧比旺的双手被锁链固定在头顶拴在浴缸的上方，随后他发现自己的尾巴也被拴了起来，三只粗的铁环拷在尾端，让他的鱼尾根本挣脱不开。  
这又是帕尔帕廷想出来的新的折磨他的办法吗？即使在处刑之前还这么费心费力可真是为难他了。欧比旺一边愤愤的想着挣扎着坐起来一些，可是他的眼前并没有那个居心叵测的老狐狸和他的亲兵。  
明亮的浴室里只有他一个，外面是灯光昏暗的卧室。欧比旺有些看不清楚，他眯着眼观察了一会儿，才发现一个熟悉又陌生的身影坐在床边,那个人似乎拿着什么在轻轻擦拭着，欧比旺顺着他的动作看下去，目光再也无法移开。  
是奎刚，奎刚真的还活着！欧比旺激动地喊他的名字。  
“......”  
可是空气里没有传出他的声音。  
是帕尔帕廷做的！欧比旺终于知道那让他昏迷过去的东西是什么，帕尔帕廷为了让他没法开口说出实情居然用了魔药。  
拉扯锁链的声音引来了坐在床边的青年的注意，他回过头来看了欧比旺一会儿，把手里湿毛巾放下。这时似乎传来几声敲门的声音，安纳金拉开门，但是没让外面的人进来，只是在门口和对方小声说着什么，欧比旺只能从门后对方偶尔露出反光的盔甲看出来，那人似乎是安纳金的亲卫兵。  
他们说了什么欧比旺根本听不清，安纳金和他交待了几句便关上门朝这边走了过来。  
精神紧绷的欧比旺盯着青年从昏暗中走了出来，露出那张他两年未见的面容。  
在地牢的水缸中欧比旺并没有真切的看到安纳金，直到现在他才发觉这个曾经的细手细脚的小男孩已经长成了一个彻底的大人，头发长了一些，体格也挺拔了许多，现在的安纳金不笑的时候连最后那点稚气都消失得一干二净。  
欧比旺还记得最后一次与安纳金这样对视的时候，就是在王子殿下随军出征两年的时候，按照礼节他和奎刚要为军队送行。19岁的安纳金就站在队伍的前头，大殿里响彻奎刚送行的话语，可是王子殿下一句都没有听进去，只是静静地看着阶梯之上，站在奎刚身后的他。那时的这双眼睛是否也想现在一样冷漠，还是充满别离的痛苦，欧比旺不记得了，他强迫自己忘记。  
欧比旺张了张嘴，说不出他想说的话。安纳金却意味不明地看着他笑了一下，语气里却只有杀意。  
“看来帕尔帕廷把我的意思理解成这样了。”  
提起帕尔帕廷，欧比旺又激动起来，他想告诉安纳金不要相信那个人，不要中了他的计。可是他什么话也说不出来。  
一根手指突然按在他的嘴唇上，欧比旺整个人都呆住了。  
“既然这样，我总不能浪费这个绝佳的机会，欧比旺，我们终于能好好‘说一说’我和你之间的问题了。”  
欧比旺不自觉地颤抖了一下，他当然知道安纳金指的是什么。可是这次，他无处可躲，他甚至都不能发声。

安纳金走到浴缸边，弯下腰在他唇上印下一吻。“我喜欢你不能驳斥我也不能抗拒我的样子。”他弯了弯嘴角，欧比旺却没有在他的话音中听出什么笑意。  
欧比旺绝望地摇头，张着嘴不停说着什么。可是帕尔帕廷那该死的药剂让他根本一丁点声音都发布出来。  
不要这么做，安纳金，不要让我带着对你的恨死去。  
讲不出话，挣不开锁链。欧比旺的眼神中只剩祈求。  
安纳金无视了他，只是慢条斯理地一件件卸下身上的轻甲，没人知道这时候新晋的国王陛下为什么要换上防具。直到身上只剩下一层薄薄的里衣，安纳金才一脚跨进浴缸里。  
浴缸里的水足够淹没欧比旺的尾巴，安纳金似是完全不在意被沾湿的衣物一样，双腿跪在蓝色鱼尾的两边。  
在他们的关系还没有变成这样之前，安纳金和欧比旺的大闹总会发展成这样的姿势，只是当年欧比旺以为是他太过顽皮，现在却只剩一身冷汗。  
“对我的恨？”安纳金笑道，显然看懂了刚刚他说的，拇指覆上他的嘴唇，然后是脖颈，再下来是胸口，缱绻迷恋的眼神跟随手指而移动，和手掌一起停在欧比旺心脏的位置。“有恨就更好了，总归这里是有关于我的感情的，而且......”  
安纳金欺身吻上欧比旺露出的颈侧。“而且，恨不总是跟随爱一起出现的吗？”

欧比旺不自觉地在颤抖，他根本无力反抗安纳金的所作所为，颈侧那个吻蔓延出来的情欲让他害怕。脖颈，胸膛，纷纷被安纳金留下一个个鲜红的印记，不安分的腰被安纳金的一只手牢牢握住，另一只手在折磨他胸前的凸点。  
欧比旺只能把头扭到一边。可是。可是在那里还躺着他昏迷不醒的爱人啊。  
欧比旺脸无力地闭上眼睛。  
安纳金，你为什么这么做......你怎么敢......  
眼角的泪水被温热的手指拭去，“为什么会哭？”  
欧比旺紧咬下唇不去理会安纳金，安纳金却也不在意他的反应，凑上来舔了圈他的耳廓，然后含住耳垂轻轻亵玩，他一歪头就发现了让欧比旺如此痛恨他的原因，哼了一声，安纳金拆穿了他。  
“你的眼泪究竟是因为对我父亲的背叛而流，还是因为自己的身体已经情不自禁有了兽欲般的反应而流。”  
“！”  
“不用这么看看这我，你应该看看你自己。”安纳金按着他的后脑勺强迫他转过来，“你应该看看自己有多淫荡，竟然对着一个自己根本不爱的人勃起了，而这个人还是你名义上的儿子。”  
欧比旺的泪水划过因情欲而泛红的脸颊，他无法反驳，因为安纳金说的就是事实。他羞耻地看见位于自己小腹的那片软鳞已经露出了裂缝。  
“......还是说你也想要这个很久了？”安纳金的手指顺着下腹的线条划到那里，激起皮肤的一层颤栗，“从我在礁石上吻你那次还是从我把你压在墙上那次？”  
欧比旺绝望地拼命摇头，请求安纳金不要再继续，可是他这时候怎么会停下呢。相反，欧比旺的反应更激起了他的兴趣。  
手指把掀起的软鳞扒到一边，充血半勃起的阴茎暴露在安纳金的眼前。  
“我已经在某些书籍上看到过关于人鱼的记载，不过无论哪本都没有写过当人鱼情动的时候是怎样的，欧比旺，你说我是不是第一个有幸能和人鱼做爱的人类呢？”安纳金握住手中的性器，似笑非笑地看着欧比旺故意缓慢地撸动起来，欧比旺的脸迅速涨红。  
安纳金手上套弄着性器，故意在重重划过柱身的时候擦过冠状沟，旋转一圈再一滑到底，让小指的骨节陷进泄殖腔的肉里。  
欧比旺低着头垂眸，牙齿要把自己的嘴唇要出血，即使他知道自己现在无法出声，但还像是怕被不远处躺在床上的那个人听见一样，只有脸颊上的颜色和快速起伏的胸膛才让安纳金知道他现在正深陷情潮之中。  
安纳金上前含住欧比旺胸前挺立的乳头，舌头贴着乳晕打着转，手上变着花样的撸动加快了些，浴缸里的水被打得四散飞溅，头顶喘息的频率也合着他的动作剧烈起来。  
看了眼欧比旺，安纳金心头一热，腾出一只手拨开自己的裤子，早已急不可耐的性器跳了出来，安纳金草草撸动两下便贴了上去。一只手圈不过来两人的阴茎，安纳金的手掌就让他们尽可能拢在一起滑动起来。  
“我知道你喜欢先射，你可以先去一次。”激烈地动作间，安纳金小声对他说。  
被情欲沾满的欧比旺只是察觉到安纳金突如其来的温柔，却来不及想刚刚安纳金说了什么，然后就被对方吻住了。  
灵巧的舌头都不用什么技巧撬开他的嘴就直接闯了进来，像个贪婪的小孩一般侵占欧比旺口腔里的每一寸地方，吮吸着他的舌头，吞咽着他的唾液。  
高潮到来的时候，欧比旺几乎被吻到窒息。精液射到安纳金的身上，粘得他一手都是。  
安纳金终于放开欧比旺把呼吸还给他，连在两人嘴唇之间的细细银丝让他再次脸红起。安纳金凑上来舔掉它又控制不住地给了他几个吻。  
抽出满是精液的手，安纳金盯着这些液体看了一会儿，在欧比旺迷离又讶异的目光中把拇指放进嘴里尝了尝。  
注意到欧比旺的眼神，安纳金抽出指头把食指和中指强行塞到欧比旺口中。“不用太惊讶，这也算是这些年我对你的变态幻想之一。”  
手指在欧比旺口腔里搅动着，安纳金冷静解释的样子完全不像是一个正在经历性事的人。“我知道你就是这么想我，那我就顺着你的想法做了，有什么不对。”  
两根指头搅得湿漉漉的，安纳金才满意地抽了出来。此时刚刚高潮过的人鱼阴茎还在疲软中，但却没有缩回泄殖腔中，嫩红色的肉穴正随着欧比旺的呼吸小幅度的开合。  
“可是欧比旺，要说我最大的幻想是什么，那就是和身为人鱼的人，真正的你做爱。白天的我只敢在脑海里想象，夜晚的我却可以在梦中亲吻你，梦见你带我沉入海水中，我的性器埋在你身体里，我们拥抱，我们高潮，然后你说你爱我。”安纳金的脸上浮现出痛苦的神色。  
“可是梦醒来我又回到战场，想起你说你不会爱我。”安纳金的眼神里似乎有熊熊火光，灰蓝的颜色被烧得凶狠决绝。“既然你不会爱我，那就来恨我吧。”  
润湿的手指插入那未经人事的肉穴，欧比旺的身体瞬间弓了起来，绑住手和尾的锁链被拽得直响。  
安纳金按住他的腰不让他乱动，“你如果不想受伤就放松点。”  
欧比旺从未有过被插入过泄殖腔的经历，更不用说这13年来他都是用人类的形态和奎刚做爱。现在仅仅是被安纳金的两只插入他就敏感得几乎流泪。  
手指模仿抽插的动作在充血泛红的腔道里一浅一深的进出，偶尔弯曲指节撑开绞紧的内壁，欧比旺的呼吸被这节奏打乱，猛地吸气。　  
“你喜欢这个。”安纳金不怀好意地说，被下身陌生的快感袭击的欧比旺甚至都无法应付安纳金，只能握着拳头，任指甲钳进掌心，才勉强没有被情欲所淹没。  
他闭着眼睛，无法抵抗灵巧的手指在他体内的侵犯，尾巴不由自主地抽动起来，他终于知道安纳金为什么要把他的尾巴也锁起来了，这样的羞耻和愤怒之下他也许会把安纳金拍死。  
手指的动作终于停了下来，欧比旺还没来得及喘口气，就感觉到一根火热又硬的性器抵在他的穴口处。  
“！”  
“帮我实现我的梦吧，欧比旺。”安纳金缓缓将自己阴茎一点点放进去，只是塞进龟头的部分，欧比旺就疼得直吸气。安纳金俯身去吻他的额头，眼角，脸颊，最后是嘴唇，没有长驱直入地侵犯，只是如蜻蜓点水一般，落下一个和他正在做的事完全不相配的吻。  
“不要忘了是我带给你这样的疼痛，不要忘了是我在父亲面前强奸了你。欧比旺，不要忘了恨我。”  
阴茎一插到底，安纳金的动作里没有了温柔，他双手按住人鱼人身和鱼尾的连接处，将阴茎拔出只剩头部，然后大力地再次插了进去。  
疼痛和快感像海底的暗流，裹着欧比旺慢慢进入黑暗。安纳金的喃喃自语变得模糊，眼中的光亮也慢慢退去。  
奎刚......  
欧比旺还想再看一眼那个人，可是黑暗已经彻底包围了他。　

　　

是海浪轻拍沙滩的声音。  
是温暖的海水环绕皮肤的感觉。  
欧比旺觉得自己在做梦，他想，也许没一会儿那个粘人的小男孩就要来找他了，他还会责怪自己怎么偷溜出来也不叫上他。欧比旺想抓紧时间再睡一会儿，可是有亮光打在他的眼皮上，欧比旺皱了皱眉。  
“醒了吗？”  
耳边传来一个声音，是谁？他想抬头去看，却牵动了身上的肌肉，从难以言表的地方传来一阵酸痛。  
他想起来了，是安纳金。  
欧比旺睁开眼睛反应了一会儿，才发现自己真的在海里，他趴在一条小船的船边上，被带到了那个熟悉的浅湾里，安纳金就坐在船上静静地看着他。  
“为什么......”他发现自己能够发声了，虽然嗓音嘶哑低沉，好歹帕尔帕廷的药剂药效在过去了。  
“只是不想让你死得那么难看，”安纳金悠悠开口，“你走吧。”说完他向身后城堡的方向看了一眼。  
欧比旺顺着他的眼神看过去，终于发现刚刚在梦中叫醒他的光，是来自城堡的熊熊大火。  
察觉到欧比旺的情绪，安纳金立刻按住他的手臂，生怕他又要游过去，可是欧比旺哪里还有这样的力气，他现在几乎连船缘都快要扒不住了。  
安纳金伸手去把他的项链取下来，语气冷漠地像在判欧比旺的刑。“我这次放过你不代表下次还会，如果奎刚还活着我会告诉他我们之间发生的事。不管你相信与否，下次见到你你就会被押上死刑台，不单单是绞死这么轻松。你不用这么看着我，人类都是这样无情又恶毒。”  
安纳金自顾自地说完，把小船又往深海划去了一些，这次欧比旺再也没有什么阻碍了。这次，欧比旺离去将不会再与他相见。  
安纳金神色漠然，见欧比旺没有什么反应，他想伸手拉开他扶在小船上的手。可突然那只手调转了方向，虚弱地伸到安纳金的脸颊面，替他揩掉了眼角的泪水。  
他在哭吗？安纳金一时愣住。  
欧比旺的眼神里充满悲悯，他的声音很轻，在海浪中飘飘浮浮，“我知道你是好孩子。你一直都是。”  
安纳金愣在了原地动弹不得，他感觉到欧比旺的手落下覆在他拿着项链的那只手上。  
“救救奎刚......”  
话音回落，直到听到海水浪花溅起的声音安纳金才回过神，他眨了眨酸胀的眼睛，泪水却像决堤一般涌了出来。  
他手里握着那串就快没有光泽的蓝宝石项链，在小船上哭得像个9岁的孩子。

　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　

安纳金站在沙滩上，迎面而来的海风吹起他半长的卷发。  
距离帕尔帕廷的政变事件已经过去了整整一年的时间。安纳金花费了一年的时间拔掉帕尔帕廷扎根在科洛桑各处的毒牙，重整兵力，安抚民心，暂时算是把这个王朝给稳定下来了。  
帕尔帕廷的政变并不是突如其来，他很早就开始计划，具体是什么连安纳金都查不出来，只是当他和奎刚察觉到时，一切都完了。  
安纳金在随军两年之前，奎刚跟他提过一些，但是当时他一门心思都在胡思乱想，没有太把这件事放在心上，想着奎刚总会查清楚的。但是当他两年后赶回来时，一切都变了，奎刚身受重伤，安纳金信得过的证人几乎全死了，而欧比旺变回了人鱼，被帕尔帕廷当替罪羊扔进了监狱。  
不知是不是帕尔帕廷的粗心，他竟然没有发现奎刚伤口上的魔发痕迹，那是欧比旺为了保住他的命而施加上去的，也是因为这个，化为人形的魔法不再有用，当赶回来的安纳金从帕尔帕廷手里救下即将被杀的欧比旺时，那颗蓝宝石里只剩下一丝魔力了。  
安纳金怎么会相信是欧比旺要杀害奎刚的这种说辞呢，可是帕尔帕廷在安纳金耳边挑拨他们之间的关系多年，帕尔帕廷依然觉得安纳金会顺着他给的这条路往前走——绞死人鱼，国王不治而亡，这样安纳金就能乖乖当帕尔帕廷的傀儡皇帝。  
可是帕尔帕廷没有料到一点，安纳金又怎么会真的恨欧比旺呢。已经在朝野一手遮天的大公爵终于察觉了，也许安纳金不是真的像他表现出来的这么听话。验尸那天，也是要绞死人鱼的前一天，安纳金要求把欧比旺单独带给他，大公爵表面答应，转身却吩咐让人把欧比旺毒哑，让他没法告诉安纳金真相——其实就是科洛桑的大公爵派人刺杀国王。然而那天晚上，被派去监视安纳金的人被杀了，至此帕尔帕廷终于知道自己已经败露，立刻集结兵力打算迅速杀掉他们三人。  
安纳金早已料到这点，暗地里已安排好了自己的军队，在帕尔帕廷偷袭之间，让人转移了昏迷的奎刚，自己则送走了欧比旺后便回城堡战斗，那晚的大火几乎把城堡烧废墟，直到天快亮的时候，已满身是血的安纳金终于斩下了帕尔帕廷的头颅。  
大公爵被斩，年轻的国王提剑立在高塔上的英姿让所有人都愣了神，片刻后反叛军们只得放下手中的武器投降。至此，科洛桑这场突如其来的内乱算是平息了。  
事后的调查也废了安纳金很多力气，现在总算是能歇口气了。趁着没有重要的事，安纳金又溜到了海边。  
　　

“原来你真的在这儿。”  
一个声音突然出现在他身后，安纳金叹了口气，这下连休息都没得躲。回头，是奎刚站在他身后。  
安纳金耸耸肩，“总得让我喘口气，看在我替你打理朝政的份上？”  
奎刚笑了起来，向他招招手，“来吧，我们去走走。”

　　  
奎刚还活着，只是身体已大不如前，养伤期在看到安纳金能把政事处理的那么好时，干脆就不要安纳金把国王的头衔还回来了，让安纳金正式继承了王位。  
“你的身体好些了吗？”  
“早就好多了，只是......”  
“只是？”安纳金脚步停顿了一瞬。  
“只是我总觉得我忘了什么事，一件非常重要的事。”奎刚走在前面声音听上去很失落，安纳金看着他的背影轻轻握住了藏在衣领下的项链。  
让奎刚醒过来的就是欧比旺的蓝宝石，最后的魔法终于治好了奎刚，安纳金想要松一口气却发现了一件事。当宝石里的魔法耗尽之后，所有人都忘了欧比旺，忘了他是人鱼的事，甚至忘了曾经存在过这个人。遗忘的开端便是奎刚，然后是整个城堡，整个城市，再后是整个科洛桑。而当安纳金某次出访邻国，国王闲谈问起安纳金奎刚为什么这么久都没有再找一位妻子时，安纳金知道，记得欧比旺的人类，这世上只剩下他一个。  
为什么他没有忘记，安纳金想了很久，最后推测是他戴在脖子上作纪念的项链，也许他还剩着最后一丝魔法，维持着安纳金对于欧比旺的记忆。  
安纳金不知道这个魔法还能存在多久，他每天都在害怕都在担忧，他怕某一个清晨醒来就再也不记得他爱过的一个人。  
就像奎刚一样。  
安纳金心虚得不敢上去和他的养父并肩，他感觉自己像是偷了这份本该属于奎刚拥有的记忆，他会记得他们相爱过，而不是像他一样，每天担惊受怕怕忘一个从没有爱过自己的人。可是安纳金做不到，他还是自私地留下了它，守着这份痛苦的回忆。  
“安纳金。”前方的奎刚在喊他的名字，安纳金只能收起心思走到他身边，“你还记得那里吗？”  
安纳金顺着奎刚的方向看过去，却愣在了原地，奎刚没有发觉他的异样继续讲着，“小时候你经常偷溜出城堡，结果在那个浅湾里溺水，幸好命大浪把你冲上来了。”  
安纳金艰难地吞咽着，似乎有千万心绪哽在咽喉，张了张他不知道该说些什么只能又闭上。  
“那里看夕阳很美，你后来去过吗？”奎刚感叹着。安纳金的手紧紧握着，看了眼挂在海平面之上快要落下去的太阳。  
“奎刚，我们回去吧。”  
他的养父回过头有些奇怪地看着安纳金，可现在安纳金连随便找个理由的能力都没有，只是像逃跑一样往城堡走去。  
傍晚的海浪很大，一下下冲刷着沙滩和附近的礁石，海风却意外平静。在沙滩上离去的两人身后，风卷着不知从哪里传来的歌声向远处飞去。  
　  
My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
（我的心被爱神之箭射中，金钱在我眼中皆如粪土）  
There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold  
（没有什么能带给我安慰，除了我那快乐勇敢的水手）

　　

　　

————END————

　　

　　


End file.
